Discontinued' One's End is Anothers beginning
by Xx-lumpkin-xX
Summary: Kagome Higurashi,a 15 years old goes to school with her best friend, Inuyasha Taisho, while she's going out with one of the most popular guys in school and being popular herself things are going pretty well...More of the Summary inside.Inu/Kags Mir/Sang
1. Ch 0 Getting to Know Everyone

A/N So, this is the beginning of my story, it's just an introduction to my characters. It's my very first Fanfic so please don't be to harsh if you do review, any questions you have I would be happy to answer them! Enjoy!

Summary

Kagome Higurashi, a 15 years old goes to school with her best friend, Inuyasha Taisho, while she's going out with one of the most popular guys in school and being popular herself things are going pretty well, but what happens when a certain someone does something to her best friend and everything starts going down hill?

Characters

Kagome Higurashi : A fifteen year old who is quite popular in her school because of her looks, kindness, determination and innocents. With dark ebony hair that reaches her waist and dark, chocolately eyes she's a true sight for sore eyes. She's going out with one of the most popular guys at school, Kouga Igamori. Her best friend, Inuyasha Taisho, is going out with her nearly identical twin sister Kikyo. People tend to automatically like her without her even realizing it.

Inuyasha Taisho : Being a fifteen year old with long, silvery-white hair, he is quite popular in school. He's rather laid back, has a short temper, strong and not to mention incredibly good looking. He's been friends with Kagome since they we're three and they clicked automatically. He never spoke to Kikyo much until a year ago, when he chased off some alley guys trying to take advantage of her. His big ego makes his head swell, but on the inside he has the heart of a marshmallow. Aside from having Kagome when he was a child, he didn't have many people to talk to, his mother, Izayoi, passed away when he was merely five and at the age of ten his father left to his estate in northern Japan, leaving him with his brother Sesshomaru to take care of him.

Kikyo Higurashi : Older than Kagome by a minute she's smarter and more elegant, her skin is more pale, her hair is straighter and she seems flawless. She is very fond of Inuyasha and has a close relationship with Kagome, she never shows it but she is Jealous of Kagome for her carefree demeanor and forgiving heart. People often see her as a very cold hearted girl and could never really see what Inuyasha sees in her or how she could possibly be related to Kagome, much less her twin. Her and her twin are both extremely skilled in archery but she spends a lot more time practicing making her slightly better than Kagome.

Kouga Sumiyaka : As the fastest runner at school, most of the girls look wish to be in kagome's place while other look at her with envy. His black hair is rarely seen out of it's pony tail and his light brown tail hangs proudly in back of him. The first time he laid eyes on Kagome, he thought she was highly over rated but as time passed he became more and more interested, mainly because she didn't seem to show any interest in her. After a while he finally got her to say yes, to his proposal of a date.

Sango Isamashii : Transfering from a school in Eastern Japan, Sango manages to befriend the best person to possibly become friends with, Kagome, she was lured in by her friendly face and warm heart. She's pretty with her chestnut eyes and long black hair which is occasionally tied back in a high pony tail. At home she is facing many problems of her own, her younger brother is sick and her parents are fighting, now it's up to her to keep her family together. She isn't looking for anyone special at the moment because her mind is preocupied by other stuff.

Miroku Sukebei : Good at heart, he tends to flirt with every pretty girl in school, asking all of them out on a date. None of the girls seem to mind that he did it to every other girl in the school. One look into those gorgeous violet eyes was all it took to sweep them off their feet. His only friend is Inuyasha, but that's the way he likes it, he enjoys Kagome's company as well, since she was beautiful.

Naraku Yokoshima : Becoming enemies with nearly everyone in school Naraku is usually alone in the halls, he is but one year older than Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha. The only one he hangs out with let alone talks to is a girl named Kagura who is in his class. When he passes in the hall he sends off negetives vibes to everyone around him, with his wavy raven hair that goes down his back and his bangs that can cover his eyes to make him seem all the more weird. He secretly has a thing for Kikyo but let's no one but himself know, not even his "friend" Kagura.

Sesshomaru Taisho : As a senior Sesshomaru is three years older than his half-brother Inuyasha, they share the same father but have a different mother. Sesshomaru, under the orders of his father was told to take care of Inuyasha, as much as he hates Inuyasha he obeyed his fathers orders. He hardly ever shows any emotion, but is still the most popular guy in school, due to his cool and calm demeaner, no on dares to go against him. He is excedingly handsom making most of the girls who aren't already after someone else drool after him. He doesn't take notice in any of the girls who ask him out but merely walks them off, the only girl he seems to notice is Rin, a girl in Inuyasha's grade. He is also the smartest in school, getting A+'s in every subject, all the other brainy guys are jealous of his popularity but also his brains. Although he may not look it he is extremely strong and could very well nock you down with a single strike.

Kagura Uindo : Although she hangs out with Naraku she has a thing for Sesshomaru, and tells him on occasion only to be brushed off like a piece of dust on his shoulder. It may hurt, but she keeps trying hoping that he'll see what she's trying to do. In her mind she envy's those who have found love, even though it may not be true love, it's still enough to keep you happy.

Rin Ijirashii : Having the same affect as Kagome, she has a lot of guys asking her out but the only one she truly wishes to ask her out is Sesshomaru who secretly watches him from afar. She's friends with Kagome but doesn't hang out with her group all that much and eat's lunch at her own table, that is until all the boys come and sit with her.

Hojo Fudan : While having a major crush on Kagome, Hojo often brings her gifts and tries to woo her no matter how many times Kouga threatens him to back off. He's determined to get a date with her if it's the last thing he did, he got one once but she bailed during the date because of "important matters" that she urgently had to take care of, on that day, he vowed that he would get a real date with her, one that would last at least an hour if not longer.

Shippo Kiokure : Before he was brought in by Kagome's caring heart, he used to live outside in a box because both his parents were killed. He is but eight with no where to go so he stays with Kagome and her family. He puts on a tough act in front of people but on the inside he's scared and timid.

Kirara : Coming from eastern Japan with Sango, the cat stays with Sango at all times but waits for her outside during school ours. She is a cute little companion to have around, and seems to really understand ones feelings.

Principal Kaede : Playing the nice and understanding principal, students go to her for guidance, she acts as their guidance counselor as well as being their principal, she's never harsh and always tries to see things from another point of view, she's wise and always tries to help others to the best of her abilities.

* * *

A/N This is just so you can get an idea of all the characters, I hope you like all the characters, there are some that are not mentioned but they don't play a very big part in the story.

Please, review and tell me how you like the charaters

P.S. Inuyasha is not a half demon.... Neither is Naraku.... Basically, demons don't exist....


	2. Ch 1 How it all Started

A/N Okay, well, this is officially the first chapter, the other one was just to introduce you to all the characters... Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

Sorry it's so short, it looked like a lot more when I finished and I also have to start my homework.... Hehe.... I'd rather write than start my homework :(

Well, enjoy! I'd love to hear/read what you think so far so please feel free to review and or PM me!

Oh and sorry for the mistakes in advance!

* * *

How it all Started

"C'mon Kagome, why won't you go out with me! Have I not proclaimed my love for you enough, can't you see that I'm crazy about you Kagome, just give me a chance to show you that," whined a teenager with a high ponytail.

"Kouga, I told you before, don't make this harder than it already is, I'm not interested in going out with anyone right now!" Kagome huffed and walked walked away from a sad Kouga.

"You tell him Kagome! Haha, I never really did like that guy, he was way to cocky for his own good, but I can't help but feel bad for him, he's asked you so many times but you turn him down none stop," said white haired teen coming up from behind her.

"Can I help it if he just won't get the not so subtle hints? Haven't I turned him down enough times for him to stop?"

"Maybe you should try accepting one of them..."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, why would I accept a date with a guy I don't even like, he's so arrogant!"

"Maybe if you go once, he'll stop... Anyways, I gotta get to class, if I'm late again, I'll get another detention."

"You'll get another detention either way," laughed Kagome as she walked to her next class, "Well, see you at lunch!"

With that, they both headed of to their next class.

* * *

A few days later

"Kagome, please, just one date, that's all I ask!" Now he was desperate, Kouga was now on his knees pleading as if his life depended on it.

_ Maybe I should take Inuyasha's advice, if I don't say yes, my reputation (not that I care) will go down the drain for sure. I don't want anyone thinking that I'm snobby and only accept dates when they beg though.... What am I going to do!_

At that moment a small delicate hand touched her shoulder, when she turned around she wasn't surprised to see her twin sister Kikyo. It wasn't a surpsrise to her since ever since they were small they were able to tell when they needed each other.

"What seems to be the problem here Kagome?" Kikyo smiled sweetly at sister.

"Haha, you can't tell by looking, look at him, it's pathetic, I don't see why all the girls want him!" Inuyasha came walking up behind the two girls with his finger pointing at the boy currently on his knees.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and grinned at her while watching her blush in return.

"You guys can finish smile and blushing at each other later, what do I do without seeming like a total snob?" Kagome faced them her eyes pleading for them to help her.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo blushed then quickly turned away from each other. Kikyo was the first to answer, "Kouga, I have convinced my sister to accept your request, but head my words, if you make one mistake during that time, I will personally hurt you!"

"Same goes for me! And would ya get off the floor," added Inuyasha.

Kouga's eyes sparkled after the words convinced and accept, after that he stopped listening and just thought of what they were going to do on their special night together. Kagome was in complete shock, her jaw dropped at her sisters statement and her mind went completely blank. She didn't know what to say so Kikyo and Inuyasha dragged her away, smiles plastered on their faces.

When they reached an empty hall both her sister and best friend burst out laughing and giggling uncontrollably. Kagome on the other hand was red as a tomatoe out of embarresment and anger.

"How could you do that! I never even said yes, and I don't like hime that way either," shouted Kagome at the two people infront of her who were still laughing.

"Keh, you knew you'de break down eventually Kagome, who know, you might like him more when you go out on a date with him, and it'll stop him from begging," explained Inuyasha as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I thought you didn't like him! Why would you want to set me up with him, you do realize that this mean's you'll be seeing a lot more of him if I do decide I like him, which isn't likely..."

At the statement Inuyasha went quite, that's when Kikyo decided to speak up, "Don't worry about it Inuyasha, if he does bug you I'll be there to get you out of it." She winked at him and smiled shyly.

He smirked and replied, "That's true, I'm glad you're taken, by me that is." He leaned toward her and kissed her forehead, Kagome just stood there as her sister blushed furiously.

"Well, I guess what's done is done, one date, that's all." She glared at them and stomped away.

* * *

Later that day

"So Kagome, where do you wanna go, you know, for our _date_," he asked while putting emphasis on the date.

"I don't really care Kouga, you pick." She looked at him with a somewhat bored expression and sighed at his excitement, in her eyes he looked like a dog going out for a walk.

"Alright, what about the movies? How about we go after school or we can go on Saturday it's only another day I can wait that long..."

"Sure, whatever."

"Okay, sounds good tomorrow after school it is! What movie do you wanna see? I'm thinking Sci-Fi or maybe Romance if you want...." He cringed at the thought but would go if that's what she wanted.

"No, I'm not really into that kinda stuff, what about a horror movie?"

"Yeah, sure!" He beamed at the thought of her jumping into his arms because of the movie.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then!

* * *

After School

"I still can't believe you set me up with him! But, you should have seen his face when he was talking about it! He looked like a puppy about to be fed or something!" She giggled at the thought of it.

Her, Inuyasha and Kikyo were all walking back to Kagome's house, Kagome walking beside Inuyasha while Kikyo and Inuyasha held hands. In a way Kagome was a bit envious of her sister, she was always better at everything and she had a guy as great as Inuyasha.

"You have to tell me all about it after the date! What movie are you planning on watching anyways?" Kikyo squealed at the thought of sister going out on a date with whom she set her up with.

"Alright, alright cool your jets, I'll tell you all about it after the date. Oh and, we're going to see some horror movies..."

"Ha! He probably thinks you'll get scared and jump into his arms or something," Laughed Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well if that's what he thinks then he's got another thing comin to him!" Kagome grimaced at the thought of being held in his arms but quickly pushed that thought as they reached their house.

She unlocked the doors and went inside quickly followed by Kikyo and Inuyasha. They set down their bags and went into the kitchen, as soon as they reached the kitchen Inuyasha went into the cupboards and pulled a bowl of ramen and quickly poured some preboiled water into the bowl.

"I never did understand why you liked that so much.... It's just dried up noodles with seasoning that you mix in with water, to top it off, it's not very good for you," said Kagome matter-of-a-factly.

"It's true Inuyasha, you really should try and eat healthier." Kikyo scolded Inuyasha as he gulped down the noodles as if someone was going to take them away any second.

"Keh, whatever, it's my body and stomach, not yours so leave me alone already would ya," he grumbled in between mouthfuls, "keh, women!"

"Hey," shouted both Kikyo and Kagome as they both slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for!" He shrank away when he looked up and saw to death glares drilling their way into his head.

After Inuyasha went home both girls ate dinner, went upstairs to finish their homework, brushed up and went to bed. Well, at least Kikyo did, Kagome on the other hand just lay their unable to sleep thinking about how long the next day was going to be.

_What have they gotten me into!_

_

* * *

_

A/N Welllll, what did you think?! Please review!!!! Ohhh and suggestions will be greatly appreciated!

I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP!


	3. Ch 2 The Date

A/N Well, I just finished chapter 2! I'm rather satisfied with the length of this chapter, it's like 2.5 thousand words long which is incredibly long, for me that is... Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 2!

Don't forget to review!! Ideas, questions, or anything of the sort really will be greatly appreciated! Once again, sorry for the mistakes in advance!

Thanks for the idea Alikmionejean, I added that into it ;)

* * *

The Date

"Would ya quit shakin' your leg," asked an annoyed white haired boy.

"It's your fault for setting me up with him! I wouldn't be so nervous if you hadn't done this!" Kagome was sitting outside the school on a bench waiting for Kouga to get her. She was nervous for no apparent reason but couldn't stop her leg from shaking up and down like it did every time she got nervous. She looked around trying to find him through the crowd walking out of the school but couldn't spot him.

No sooner then she sat down did she have her hands grasped tightly by who else but Kouga. "You don't know how excited I am Kagome! I could barely sleep last night just thinking about today!" Kouga looked just as excited as he sounded.

"Hehe," giggled Kagome nervously, "Just don't fall asleep during the movie," Kagome joked a little too tryingly but Kouga didn't seem to notice.

Moments later, he pulled out a single red rose from behind him and gave it to her, it was a bit wilted but still beautiful none the less, "Sorry, I guess it kinda wilted in my locker"

"Thanks Kouga, it's beautiful." Kagome smiled at him and glared once more at the beaming Inuyasha behind her as she was dragged away by the overjoyed male holding her by the wrist and pulling her through the crowd.

* * *

At the Movie Theater

"So what movie did you have in mind? I was actually pretty surprised that you wanted to watch a horror movie! If you get scared I'm right here, my arms will be opened and waiting for you to jump into them," he stated over dramatically while opening his arms to her while in his mind she was running into his arms, all the while Kagome was turning more and more red as the people walking by started staring at the strange guy who had his arms open and his eyes closed.

"Kouga! Put your arms down, what are you doing!" Kagome quickly grabbed his arms and brought them down to his sides as his eyes blinked open and his mind went back to reality.

"Oh, sorry about that Kagome, I guess I just got a little carried away there..." he said thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," sighed Kagome already getting tired of him.

"Why don't we see, The Grudge? I heard it was really good," suggested Kouga as he headed to the ticket booth.

"Sure, why not, I heard it was good too, I've been planning on seeing it for a while now actually."

Kouga bought the tickets and headed inside, It was around 3:45 and the movie started at 4:15 so that gave them a good half hour to do whatever they wanted.

After they got the popcorn, drinks and candy they headed for the line to see the movie and waited.

When they finally got in, Kagome found two seats in the middle isle and sat down with Kouga sitting down next to her. Once the lights dimmed, the room went quiet and all that could be heard was the sound of people eating and slurping at their food.

* * *

Half way through the movie

Kouga was shaking in his seat with his hand still on the arm rest waiting for Kagome to grab it in fear. She still hadn't even flinched once throughout the movie when there he was shaking like Kagome's leg when she was nervous. Hell, he was so scared he had to keep himself from grabbing onto Kagome.

"Damn woman, aren't you scared at all?" Kouga stared at her questioningly.

"Not really, horror movies never really scared me all that much, sure when I was a kid but what kid wasn't scared of scary movies!" Kagome smiled at him obviously not the least bit scared of the movie and he knew that she definitely wouldn't be holding his hand during the rest of the movie.

Kagome knew why he had his hand there, she just didn't acknowledge it, all she did was keep eating her popcorn while internally laughing at how scared he was. She couldn't wait to tell Kikyo and Inuyasha all about tonight.

* * *

After the Movie

When the movie was over, Kagome got up from her seat, grabbed all the garbage and began to walk out of the theater until she realized that she wasn't being followed. She turned around and chuckled quietly when she saw Kouga practically curled up into a ball rocking back and forth. She quietly snuck behind his seat without him noticing and jumped up screaming, "BOO!" Kouga let out a high pitched yell and jumped higher than she had ever seen anyone jump, his face was priceless when he realized it was her.

When he finally calmed down enough to be able to walk, Kagome started feeling guilty. He was now walking in back of her with his head drooping low, he was clearly embarrassed and all because of her. She thought that it would be funny but it clearly wasn't very funny to him.

_I can't believe I let her see me like that! Damn, she was supposed to jump into my arms, not the other way around. I'm such a failure, now she'll never wanna go out with me again. _He thought to himself as he walked along the sidewalk.

_Aw man, look at him, he's so down now, I guessed I bruised his ego a little, well maybe a lot but how was I supposed to know he got so scared at movies, he puts on this whole tough guy act, aside from the begging that is. There's nothing that can be done, I guess I have to go to dinner, maybe that'll make him happier. Yeah, that's what I'll do! _She thought triumphantly.

She waited for him to catch up and then nudged him softly. "Hey Kouga," she waited for him to look up and when he did she continued, "don't worry about it, everyone get's scared sometimes, why don't we go to dinner, maybe that'll take your mind off things."

He brightened up immediately and agreed without a second thought.

"Okay, good, I know the perfect place!" She grabbed his hand and started walking faster dragging him along with her.

* * *

At Dinner

Kouga practically drooled when he got a whiff of the restaurant, Kagome watched and smiled at the reaction she got from the teenager who was depressed not too long ago. "I knew you'd like this steak house, it's supposed to be one of the best in Tokyo."

When a waiter came and sat them at a table they both looked at the menus and ordered. While they waited for their food to come they started talking.

"So how'd you like the movie?" Kouga looked a little nervous while asking the question but asked it anyways.

"It was pretty good, I have to say, maybe one of the best I've seen yet! So Kouga, answer me this, why are you so anxious to go out with me?"

Kouga smiled a little at that question and answered her as honestly as possible while thinking about his words carefully. "I guess, it just because you're always so honest, and you don't like me because of my athletic skills, mind you, you didn't really like me at all, but you still gave me a chance. I guess you could say that at first, I thought you were a little snobby," Kagome scowled at the but he continued anyway, "I thought that every girl in the school would want to go out with me, well aside from the ones who are for some reason drooling all over that white haired idiot of yours and that stoic statue, but you were different and that caught my attention. You hardly ever even looked at me in the halls when most girls would stare at me all day if they could. You made me want you more and more when you didn't say a word. When I first started asking you out, I thought you would say yes for sure and it was a complete shock that you said no but that just made me more curious about you. You're so unique, so special from all the other girls and that sends me bouncing to off the walls for you. I promised myself that I would get a date with you and I did. This wasn't exactly the best first date but I think it's getting better." He looked into her eyes when he was finished speaking and saw that she was touched and a little guilty.

"That's so sweet Kouga." She smiled at him sweetly with a light blush crossing her face and asked him another question, "What made you join the track team anyways?"

That was a question he could answer. "I guess it's because since people expected so much of me I had to use all that pent up energy so I joined the track team, when I run, I feel so free, like there's not a care in the world, I feel as though there's nothing more important, but sometimes, it feels like I'm trying to run away from everything, I guess you could say that's one of the things that drives me on." He thought about his answer a little and then smiled at her.

"I love how passionate you are about running. I don't think I'm passionate in anything really." She really did like his passion for what he did best and little by little she was growing more fond of him, she saw him in a whole new light, she understood him better. Before she thought he was just and arrogant jerk but behind that mask he's passionate and caring.

"I'm sure you're passionate about something, what about Archery, you're good at that, do you not like it?"

"It's not really that I don't like Archery but I don't feel like's it's my thing, it's more Kikyo's thing, she's good at it and she's so graceful while doing it too, she's a natural." Kagome looked down sadness coming upon her.

Kouga sensed her sadness and changed the topic to distract her from whatever was making her so sad. "How long have you known Inuyasha? Have you ever dated him?" Now Kouga was curious, he for some reason never got along with Inuyasha but he knew that he would be seeing a lot more of him if Kagome really liked him, so for the time being he was going to find out as much about him as possible.

"Ew, no, I've never gone out with Inuyasha before, he's like my brother, we've known each other since we were about three. His mom died when he was around five so now he lives with his dad and older half brother. He doesn't like talking about his past that much, I remember when we were small, the kids in our neighborhood used to make fun of him, I was the only one who actually talked to him, we became really good friends, but after his mom passed away, became a little colder but, it's like the teasing when he was smaller made his heart get colder and colder, when I became his friend, I started to melt the ice wall around his heart and I was almost there until his mom died, then he just rebuilt that wall of ice as if it were never even melted, It's been ten years and it's still not completely melted, even with me and Kikyo at his side. I think that he's secretly afraid that both me and her will leave him all alone someday, that'll never happen though." She looked at Kouga fiercly and getting her point across was easy enough, soon their meals came and they continues to talk and eat.

When they were done eating Kouga had insisted on paying for their expensive meal and after ten minutes of arguing Kagome reluctantly gave in and let him pay for their meal.

While he was walking her home she asked him a question that he wasn't expecting. "Why do you dislike Inuyasha so much?"

He thought about it for a moment and then answered, "I don't really know to tell you the truth, we just don't have very good chemistry I guess, and another part of it is because I always saw him as hogging you but I guess after what you told me I understand him a little more, thank you for that Kagome."

"I see, you're welcome I guess..." Unexpectedly she she grabbed his hand and squeezed in lightly, for the rest of the walk the went hand in hand with light chatter filling the air around them.

They finally reached her house and as Kouga said good bye to her, not expecting anything to happen after that she quickly turned to face him, went on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They both blushed furiously until Kagome said something that he once again wasn't expecting to hear, in the smallest voice she whispered to him, "I had a good time, we should do it again and next time, we can skip the movie."

She winked at him and skipped away into her house, she turned around and waved once more before closing the door behind her and leaving the still stunned Kouga outside touching his cheek were her lips touched. He walked away thinking about the things that happened and mostly about the last couple of things that happened.

* * *

In Kagome's house

"So, tell me everything that happened! Why are you blushing, c'mon Kagome tell me!" Kikyo had been asking since the minute she entered the house. Kagome had been to flustered and tired after the date to answer so she just ignored her sister and went straight to bed. "Fine, don't tell me! After you promised and everything too! What a great sister you are! Don't expect to be getting off the hook just yet, I'll be asking you tomorrow too, I'll keep asking until you tell me and you know that!" Kikyo stomped out of the room thinking about what could have happened between the two to get Kagome's so flustered.

Kagome on the other wasn't asleep just quite yet, she too was thinking about what happened that night, holding hands, all the honesty and the biggest but smallest part of the date, the small peck.

_ Who would've thought that I would actually have a good time... _Kagome smiled at the though and soon after fell asleep.

* * *

A/N Well, what did you think, wasn't it so much longer! I personally like reading longer chapters don't you? Anyways don't forget to review!!


	4. Ch 3 Another Day at School

A/N I don't really like Kikyo either... She never really grew on me... Well, good news for Kikyo haters and bad news for Kikyo lovers!

In the later chapters something will happen to Kikyo, I can't take her out of the story completely because she's kagome's sister and all but yeah....

Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review when you get to the end!

* * *

Another Day at School

It was the day after Kagome's date and she was feeling happier than she can remember every feeling.

_Did I really have that good of a time? _She asked herself.

"You still haven't told me what happened! Why are you in such a good mood? I'm guessing the date went well." Kikyo pouted when she didn't get an answer but Inuyasha pulled her closer to him.

"Leave her alone, keh, she probably doesn't wanna tell us anyways. Besides, I don't know how you could ever have a good time with that piece of dog turd!" Kagome glared at him and pinched him on the arm, "Ow! What the hell was that for wench!" When Kikyo heard that she flashed a glare at Inuyasha and did the same as Kagome did but on the other side. By now Inuyasha was holding both his arms and rubbing the softly.

"What happen to you mutt face! Did my girl teach you a lesson?" Kagome blushed at the question Kouga asked but then quickly answered in a tone that was a little harsher than she expected.

"I'm not you're girl Kouga and what I do to Inuyasha is none of your business," she stated boldly, whe she saw the hurt is his eyes she immediately felt guilty, "I'm sorry Kouga, that came out all wrong! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Why do you ya need to apologize to that idiot?"

"Inuyasha!" She punched him in the arm and he stumbled at the impact.

_I gotta admit, for a girl she's pretty damn strong! _ He thought slightly glaring at the women in front of him, that is until she looked back at him with an icy glare.

"You two are such children, have you no sense of maturity at all?" Came a stoic voice behind them, "You, it is understandable,"he said eyeing Inuyasha in disgust.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was practically growling at his older half-brother.

"Hn, is that any way to speak to your elder brother? Let me correct myself, _half-brother_, It is already a disgrace being half related to someone such as yourself, it would be disturbing on a whole other level if we were completely related."

"Good morning to you Sesshomaru, you know, it wouldn't hurt to learn some manners yourself. It's not very polite to not say a simple hello before talking to someone," scolded Kagome.

"Hn, good morning to you too Higurashi," he mumbled before turning away and gracefully walked in the direction of the school.

He was beautiful, even Kagome had to admit that, but he wasn't her type at all, sure he was cool but she didn't like how he always thought he was above everyone.

"Sesshomaru! Wait, I'm not done talking to you! Come back!"

"Kagura that's enough, stop acting like such a fool, begging doesn't suit you," came a creepy voice from in back of the group.

When they turned, they all glared at the figure that stood before them.

"What the hell do you want Naraku," Inuyasha spat out at the unusually creepy guy grinning mischievously.

"I don't want any trouble, I am simply walking to school." He cocked his eyebrow at them and walked through them leaving a shiver to go all of their spines as he left.

He was out of hearing range, Kagome and the others sighed in relief. "That guy is so damn creepy! What's wrong with him anyways!" Was all Kagome could say. They all agreed and continued walking.

* * *

At Lunch

The all waited in line in the Cafeteria when a loud slap was heard by everyone, all eyes darted to the middle of the Cafeteria. There stood a girl with chestnut eyes and brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and a guy with Indigo eyes and a little stub of a ponytail holding his cheek as it throbbed.

"Don't touch me you pervert!"

"Surely you misunderstood, your beauty swept me away and I couldn't help but to place a hand on such a gorgeous figure to insure that it was not a dream."

"What ever you lecher, just keep your hands off!" The girl stomped of until she spotted Kagome and smiled. She ran over to her and started talking like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I can't believe that guy! He doesn't even know me yet he still touches me!"

"That's Miroku for ya," said Inuyasha as he listened to their conversation.

"Don't worry about it Sango, he used to do that to me too but after a while he stopped. He's like that with all the girls so you might have to get used to it for a while," added in Kagome while she smiled at her new found friend.

They got their lunches and sat at an unoccupied table.

"Hey you guys brought your bathing suits right?"

"Of course! How could I forget, we've been planning this for a while now!"

"Why would we need our bathing suits,"asked the confused girl sitting next to Kagome."

"Oh, that's right! You weren't here when we planned this, today after school we're all planning on going to Inuyasha's house to have a pool party, you wanna come? If it's alright with Inuyasha that is..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

One look was all it took, "Keh, whatever, but I'm warning you, my brother's a total Jackass."

"Wait, but I don't even have my bathing suit!"

"Neither do I." Everyone turned to stare at the beaming Miroku who suddenly appeared beside Inuyasha.

"When the hell did you get here?"

"While you guys were talking about bathing suits I quickly made my way over."

"Pervert," sighed Sango under her breath.

"Well, you can borrow one of mine Sango, we're about the same size and Kikyo and I live down the street from Inuyasha so it's not that far away. As for Miroku, can probably borrow one of Inuyasha's."

Kikyo was silent throughout the whole conversation, she could feel two sinister eyes drilling themselves into the back of her head. _He's been staring at me for almost a week now! What am I supposed to do? If I tell Inuyasha, he's just going to make a big deal out of it, maybe I should talk to Kagome... I'll tell her about it tonight. _

After Lunch they all threw away their garbage and headed off to their classes.

There was one person in the room who watched them leave and smirked at the thoughts running through his mind at that very moment. _This is going to be a fun month_. He though as his smirk grew wider and his watchful eyes turned into glares.

* * *

A/N Sorry that was such a short chapter.... I have a lot of stuff to do today... Anyways, sorry for the mistakes and please review!

I'm gonna try and update everyday, except for I might not on the weekends depending on what I have planned... On Friday I might actually post 2 new chapters. My goal for each chapter is for them to be at least 1,500 words each, at least... this one is too short, but I'll start my goal next chapter...

Thank you for reading! And don't forget to review! Idea's are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! Until next time! BYE!!


	5. Ch 4 A Pool Party to Remember

A/N Thank you for Reviewing! I really love reading reviews... Special thanks to InuYashaMegaGirl for pointing out a big mistake which I made when I was introducing the characters, the reason Kouga's tail was even there was because I was originally going to make demons and half demons exist so I introduced them with what they had at first, but then I realized that if I did that then if Kouga was the best runner it wouldn't be fair because of his demon speed, so, I ended up taking it out... I guess I forgot about Kouga haha... Oh and just saying for future references, Naraku is actually only a half demon.... not full demon...

I know this fic is supposed to be and InuxKag fic, and it still is and will be but right now she's going out with Kouga. I love Inuyasha and Kagome together so I'm obviously going to be putting them together in the end.

Long Chapter's are the best but they're a serious pain to write.... I was so proud of myself when one of my chapters went past 2000 but then when I posted it it seemed so short, that depressed me a little, it felt so long when I was writing it but it was actually really short...

Okay, well, sorry for the super long Author's Note, on to the story! Thank you all again for reviewing and especially for reading!

A Pool Party to Remember

Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were all on their way to Inuyasha's house, although he was a very rich boy he never really liked to stay at his house all that often, instead he spent most of his time at either Miroku's or Kagome's house. Sure he liked his dad but he was usually away on a business trip and he sure as hell didn't want to spend any time 'bonding' with Sesshomaru.

"Wait, we have to stop here so I can get Sango one of my extra bathing suits remember," she said while stopping in front of her house. She unlocked the door and rushed inside while her friends waited outside for her enjoying the warm weather.

Kikyo was still in her own little world thinking about what he wanted with her, why had he kept staring at her? Was he so intrigued by her? But why, why her?

Kikyo was brought out of her thoughts as by a certain white haired boy coming up to her, "Hey, you okay? You seem to a be a little dazed... If you're sick you can stay home, I can have another pool party when you're feeling better."

"No, I'm alright thanks though Inuyasha." She smiled sweetly and noticed that Kagome was coming back out so she started walking on ahead.

"Inuyasha, is Kikyo okay? She seems to be a little out of it lately... She always seems to be in deep thought like something's bothering her. Well, I'll talk to her tonight, maybe she'll open up a little. Anyways, let's get going before the sun goes down!" Kagome ran a head and linked arms with her sister while grabbing Sango with her on the way.

"Keh, women," sighed Inuyasha as he watched the three beautiful women in front of him laughing and talking.

"But aren't they wonderful creatures, tell me how we are not blessed, we have three gorgeous women accompanying us for a swim, could you not just picture them and there amazing bodies is a curve enhancing swim suit?" Miroku practically drooled at the thought of seeing the women in bathing suits.

"Lecher," was all Inuyasha could say before punching him in the head and walking ahead, leaving Miroku to stroke the growing bump on the back of his head. While walking the image of Kikyo in her swim suit started rising in his mind and he immediately blushed and pushed it away. All of a sudden his mind practically burst when a picture of Kagome in her swim suit popped up. "UGH! Gross!" By now he was holding his head with wide eyes. Did he really thing of her that way? They had been best friends for over ten years, she was like a sister to him, he could never think of her as more than a friend, could he?

"Inuyasha, are you okay! Do you need to sit down, you don't have a fever so that's good." Kagome looked panicked as she held Inuyasha to be sure he didn't fall.

"I'm okay, just though of something that was only slightly weird..."

"Is that what was so gross?" Kagome giggled at what she thought he could have imagined.

"Uh... yeah. Forget about it, it was nothing, let's just keep going, we're almost at my house anyways."

Kagome shrugged and kept walking but stayed by Inuyasha's side in case anything happened. She found her self sneaking glances more often then she wanted to for some unknown reason.

They finally reached Inuyasha's house and made their way inside. "Dad, I'm home! If you need me, I'll be in the backyard, oh yeah, my friends are here, we're having a pool party!"

"You didn't even tell your dad that you were having pool party," Kagome asked sternly

"Keh, why would I tell my old man anything that doesn't concern him?"

"It does concern him though Inuyasha, it's his house!"

"Settle down now, you are all welcome to my home, especially you pretty little Kagome, you're like a daughter to me," said Toga, Inuyasha's father. He wore his long silvery-white hair tied up in a ponytail had a deep seductive voice, but was friendly none the less.

"Thank you Mr. Taisho, you yourself are like a father to me." Kagome's eyes suddenly started to sadden.

Inuyasha saw what was happening and quickly changed the subject, "Okay, everyone grab a bathroom and change, you shouldn't have too hard of a time find a bathroom, there are like 20 in this damn house. Everyone meet in the backyard when your done if you don't know where that is ask Kagome." Kikyo caught Inuyasha's eye and nodded gratefully before heading off towards one of the bathrooms.

"I raised you quite well, if I may say so myself, I'm proud of you son." Toga placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled proudly.

"Thanks Dad, well, I gotta get changed." With that he ran to his bathroom and quickly got dressed.

Everyone met up outside when they were done and started a little small talk while they waited for the last person to come out.

"Kagome! You almost ready, you've been in their for 20 minutes! How long does it take you to get dre..." Inuyasha's mouth dropped when he saw Kagome emerge from the door, she wore a pink bikin halter top with white Hibiscus flowers all over. The rest of them turned around when Inuyasha stopped speaking and in unison went breathless.

"Kagome, you look gorgeous,"exclaimed Sango.

"You really do, when did you get that anyways, was I there," Kikyo asked.

"You truly are a beauty to behold!" Miroku eyed her person with perverted thoughts coursing through his mind.

Inuyasha just stared with wide eyes at a blushing Kagome. "Okay, you guys can stop staring at me now!" Kagome was thoroughly embarrassed by all the attention she was getting so she ran and jumped into the pool making everyone snap out of their daze.

The rest of them followed Kagome's lead and jumped in soon after. The all had to admit that Kagome was by far the best swimmer then is was Inuyasha then Sango, Miroku and Kikyo were about the same but still good swimmers.

A couple hours later

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get something to drink." Kikyo got out of the pool and walked into the house.

While she was inside she heard Inuyasha's phone beep indicating that he got a text.

_ I'll give him his phone when I go back out. _She though picking up the phone, she picked up his cell phone and was shocked when she saw Kagura's name clearly written on the screen of the cell phone. _Why the hell would she be texting Inuyasha? _Kikyo started getting suspicious and opened the text, her hand flew to her mouth as if to hold in the inevitable gasp that came after.

_Hey Inuyasha, I had a great time the other day. I hope we can meet up again soon. BTW, ur a great kisser 3 xoxo Kagura _

Kikyo slammed the phone on the counter and ran out crying while grabbing her clothes on the way out. Toga who was half way down the stairs so the girl run out and slam the door behind her. He quickly made his way outside where the rest of the gang were.

"Hey, Kagome is your sister okay, she just ran out of the house crying..."

"What! What happened to her? She just went in to grab a drink is she okay?" Kagome was worried now, it wasn't like her sister to just run out without saying anything much less running out while crying.

"I honestly don't know, she just ran out..."

"I'm going after her," Kagome stated bluntly after getting out of the pool and grabbing her towel.

"Wait, I'm coming with you, she's my girlfriend."

"She's my sister Inuyasha, please let me do this alone."

"Keh, whatever."

Kagome ran inside got dressed and ran to her house as fast as she could.

At Inuyasha's house

After everyone left Inuyasha went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and found his phone on the counter. _What's this doing here?_ He opened his phone and saw that he got a text message from Kagura, _Why the hell would she be texting me?_

"You look troubled little brother," Sesshomaru said smirking at his half brothers confusion.

"Not now Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood."

"It's not very nice to hide things from your older brother." In a flash Sesshomaru was behind his younger brother with Inuyasha's phone in his hands.

"What the hell Sesshomaru! Give it back!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted when he saw who the text was from, when he opened it and read it his eyes widened ever so slightly, "So you're cheating on Higurashi's sister, how very stupid of you."

"What in God's name are you talking about, I would never cheat on Kikyo!" Inuyasha stole back his phone and nearly dropped it when he read the text message.

At the Higurashi house

When Kagome got home she found Kikyo sobbing limply on her bed, "Kikyo, what happened? Please let me help," was all she could say.

"I-It's I-In-Inuyasha! He's cheating on me!" Kikyo cried even harder and was now on Kagome's lap.

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard Inuyasha's name and the word 'cheat' in the same sentence, "What do you mean? Inuyasha would never cheat on you, you know that don't you," she asked while stroking her head softly.

"That's what I thought, but when I went into the kitchen, he got a text from Kagura saying that she 'had a good time' and that's not even the worst part! She said he was a good kisser," she choked out.

"When I get my hands on him! I swear, he's in for a world a of pain!" Kagome brown orbs burned with rage as she thought of the things her former 'best friend' did to her sister.

She stayed with Kikyo for comforting her and talking to her for quite some time until she finally fell asleep with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

_ I was going to ask her about why she was acting so out of it lately but now's just not the time... Ugh, I still can't believe what he did to her! But in a way, I just can't believe that he would do something like that to her, it's just so not him, he's always been so loyal and you could tell that he really cared for her, I just don't know, I'll talk to him about tomorrow, he better have a good story though! _

She carefully tucked Kikyo in making sure she didn't wake her up and headed to her own room to think about it some more.

_What if Inuyasha didn't do it? Then why would Kagura send him that? Well, today's pool party didn't really turn out the way I had imagined and it sure isn't one I'm going to forget anytime soon..._

A/N I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a lot more to do then planned. I'm also really sorry that today is only one s chapter... I won't be able to update on Saturday (tomorrow) so please enjoy this chapter....

Oh, and I saw the last episode of Inuyasha, soooo good! It was a little weird how he got to her and then they just kissed... but it was still sooo cute!


	6. Ch5 Confusions,Doubts and Confrontations

A/N I'm really happy that you all liked it so far! I'm sorry about the mistakes that I probably made, I don't really read over what I write, I just look for red squigly lines under any words...

I never really thought about how Kagura knew just the right time to text.... Let's just not thing about that....

Now, on to Chapter 5! Just to make this clear, the first page (getting to know everyone) is not a chapter, it's just so I can introduce you all to everyone. So, in my mind, we're actually on chapter 5 right now, not 6... Just wanted to make that clear...

* * *

Confusions, Doubts and a Confrontation

The next day Kikyo had not gone to school and there was a lot of tension between the group of 'friends'.

"Hey Kagome, how's Kikyo," Sango questioned running up next to her friend.

"She's been crying none stop, well, until she falls asleep but when she wakes up, she starts crying again. I'm surprised that our house hasn't been flooded yet..." Kagome had her eyes downcast while she was heading to her next class which she had with Sango. "By the way, what happened after I left?"

"Things got a little awkward until that damn lecher started touching me, I slapped him and then left. I guess after that Miroku stayed with Inuyasha for a little while and left..."

Kagome held in a giggle. "I see."

"Sup Kagome, how are things going for my lovely lady? If anyone's bothering you, let me know, I'll be sure to beat the crap out of them!"

"I'm fine Kouga, no one's bothering me and if you don't get to class soon, you're going to get in trouble."

"Alright, just came to see my woman, how about we go to WcDonalds after school today?"

"First of all, how many times do I have to say it? I'm not your woman! Second of all, today's not exactly the best day, I have a couple of things I need to clear up." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed Sango and rushed of too their next class.

With Inuyasha

Coincidentally Inuyasha had a class with Miroku and were talking on their way there, "have you notices how Kagome has been glaring at me since she got to school? Did I do something?"

"Not that I know of, forget about it for now, you can ask her at lunch, you ready for the History test today?"

"Oh shit! Pass me your notes, I have three minutes until class starts, I can learn it by then, can't I?"

"Sure, but I doubt you'll learn anything in three minutes, you wouldn't be able to learn it if she gave you a week!" Miroku grinned at the annoyed boy next to him and handed him a note book filled with notes on the upcoming test.

"See, I would thank you but after that last comment I won't." Inuyasha began reading over the notes, every single word he read looked like symbols that he couldn't understand at all.

_I am so going to fail this! And all because of that stupid text I got yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about it that I completely forgot about the stupid test!_

At Lunch

"Hey Kagome, can I speak to you alone for a few minutes?" Kagome glared at him but followed him aynways to an empty table with her lunch in hand. "Kagome, what's going? You've been glaring at me every time you look at me, what did I do?"

"What did you do? You've got to be kidding me, you to timing, selfish jackass, after that text message, you still have the nerve to ask me what you did wrong? You're the stupid jerk you broke my sisters heart! I thought you were better then that, but I guess I was mistaken." She was about to get up and leave until a hand grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back down.

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome, I would never cheat on Kikyo, and what the hell are you talking about, what text message?" Then, it hit him like brick wall. _She must have been talking about the one Kagura sent him. Kikyo must have read it, that's how it ended up on the kitchen counter, I knew I didn't put it there! _

"No Inuyasha, don't 'what text message' me, you know what I'm talking about, don't even try to pretend like you don't!"

"Kagome, you don't understand, I never went out with Kagura. Keh, you actually think I would go out with a piece of trash like her, I'd wrather be dead them be with her! We've known each other for over ten years, I thought you knew me better than that, besides... You know, I've never kissed anyone before, well not on the lips... Another thing, you see how she drools all over my idiot brother, why would she be going out with me?"

Kagome thought about it for a while and knew he did have some very good points, but what about Kikyo, would she really believe that? She could be a very tough person to get through to... "I guess you're right, sorry for doubting you... But why would Kagura send that to you? Also, you seriously haven't had your first kiss yet?"

"Hey! I'm waiting for the right person okay! Besides, neither have you!" Inuyasha pouted and looked away.

"Yeah but I thought that you of all people would have already had your first kiss, and does that mean that you don't think Kikyo's the right person?" She raised a brow at him curious as to how he would respond.

"I never said that! It's just I guess I never really feel sparks you know? Sure she's a great girl, but I never feel really good about myself when I'm with her, I don't feel calm or relaxed, I guess she just isn't the one, I think I'll give it some more time though, that is, if she speaks to me again..."

For some odd reason Kagome felt relieved when Inuyasha said he didn't think that Kikyo was the one, she didn't know why exactly she just did.

"I'm sure she will, mind you she can be the one to hold a grudge but it does run in the family... I'll talk to her and see what I can do, it is strange though, why is Kagura out to get you?"

"Beats me... Oh, thanks about the whole Kikyo think and it's true, you do tend to hold grudges."

"Hey!" She pouted and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, I'm gonna go, I have to get to class and I'd rather not have you using me as a punching bag." He smiled mischiveously and ran out the lunch room doors as Kagome glared holes into his back.

Later that day back at Kagome's House

"Hey, I'm home!" Kagome dropped her bag once she got in and ran into the kitchen.

"Hello Kagome, how was school today?" Ms. Higurashi turned around while stilling holding a knife and a carrot and smiled at her daughter.

"Oh you know, same as usual. Is Kikyo still in her room?"

"I'm afraid so, she hasn't been out all day, I gave her some breakfast and lunch but she didn't even touch the food. Go see what you can do, I can't but maybe you can, you two did always have this special bond that I can't quite describe."

"Sounds like a plan, thanks mom!" Kagome walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. When she reached Kikyo's room she calmed herself down a little and slowly opened the door. Before the door started to open Kagome her giggling coming out from her sisters room. _I thought she was too depressed! _

Now more curious she opened the door ever so slightly and peeked inside. Their sat Kikyo at her desk, laptop open and her typing away and giggling every so often. _What is she doing? _Kagome looked closer and saw that her sister was chatting with someone. _Maybe she's chatting with Inuyasha... No, she would have come to school if she was going to forgive him that easily. Then who?_

She walked inside and crept closer and closer to her sister who was oblivious to her arrival. When she was but a mere two meters away the wood floor made a small creek, Kikyo whipped around say her sister and quickly shut the window followed by her computer.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, _what could she have been doing that made her so nervous? _

A/N Ohhh Kikyo got busted! Hehe evil cliffies! Okay, sorry I couldn't update, my cousin invited me to her families chalet and there was no internet there so I couldn't update. This chapter wasn't all that long, but I didn't want to stuff everything into one chapter. Besides, I think this story is going by fairly quickly.

I'm not getting as many reviews which does make me sad but oh well, what I get is what... Anyways, until neext chapter! Please review, suggestions, ideas, comments etc. Are all welcome!


	7. Ch 6 Why Him?

A/N I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was loaded with homework...

Well, I won't talk too much on with the story!

* * *

Why him?

"Kikyo, I thought you were all sad and depressed, that's why you didn't come to school?" Kagome eyes her sister suspiciously.

Kikyo looked around trying to find the right thing to say, "I was but then Inuyasha went online and explained the whole thing to me..." _Yeah she should buy that, it's pretty believable._

"Oh, I see, well, I'm glad that everything is better between you two." _What does she think I am? An Idiot? Out of everything she thinks that I would believe that? I get home before Inuyasha, not the other way around. And she wouldn't forgive him in less than what, five minutes? Give me a break, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. _Kagome rolled her eyes on her way out of her sisters room.

As soo as Kagome left her sisters room she heard clicking, typing and silent giggling emitting from her sisters room. _Wow, that is so not obvious at all. _She walked into her room opened her laptop to check if Inuyasha was on, _nope not yet, _she waited ten minutes and finally his status went green and a little messege popped up telling her he just signed in. She double clicked his name until a window popped up.

(L)Kagome(L) Says: Hey Inuyasha

NaTuRaL h0rN d0g Says: Hey Kagome wats up?

(L)Kagome(L) Says: n2m u?

NaTuRaL h0rN d0g Says: same, howz Kikyo?

(L)Kagome(L) Says: shes defs hiding sumthing. When I went into her room she shut a chat window, im gonna try and find out who she was talking to later...

NaTuRaL h0rN d0g Says: who do u think it is? Shes not interested in sum1 else is she?

(L)Kagome(L) Says: Idk, all i no is that she was having fun... dont worry ill figure it out.

NaTuRaL h0rN d0g Says: k thx kagome, well my idiot brothers home so i g2g, bye see u 2morrow. Call me once u find out anything!

(L)Kagome(L) Says: i will bye! Ttyl

NaTuRaL h0rN d0g Says: ttyl

(L)Kagome(L) Says : WAIT!

NaTuRaL h0rN d0g Says: wat?

(L)Kagome(L) Says: U prob werent but were u talking to Kikyo b4?

NaTuRaL h0rN d0g Says: no, ur the 1st person i spoke to when i went on y?

(L)Kagome(L) Says: just wondering k well bye!

NaTuRaL h0rN d0g Says: alright.... bye

NaTuRaL h0rN d0g is offline

Kagome closed the window and went downstairs to have a snack.

* * *

After Dinner

It was after dinner and Kagome was in her room doing homework while Kikyo took a shower. _I guess now would be a pretty good time to check Kikyo's laptop. _ She snuck out of her room and quietly opened Kikyo's door. _It's a good thing she takes long showers. _After opened her laptop she quickly opened her MSN Messenger and looked at the list of friends. She was surprised when she saw certain people but she stopped at one persons name and her eyes widened, _Naraku, what the hell would she be doing talking to Naraku? _Her heart nearly stopped when Naraku signed on and started chatting with her.

The Lord To Be Says: Hello Kikyo, how are you again, I rather enjoyed talking to you earlier.

Dark Miko Says: Haha, me too, why did I add you again? _Yuck, why the hell is she talking to this creepy ass!_

The Lord To Be Says: What a silly question to know why you added me. _Yeah, but I don't._

Dark Miko Says: Remind me.

The Lord To Be Says: I guess you like this story then. I told you long ago that if anything happened and you wanted to talk you could so I gave you my email address, you added me yesterday telling me what had happened with Inuyasha. How are you fairing by the way?

Dark Miko Says: I love everthing but the Inuyasha part of the Story. I'm doing better now that I've been talking to you. _I think I just threw up a little in my mouth._ _What does she in this guy!_

The Lord To Be Says: That's good to hear. I must be going though, I have things to tend to. I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Dark Miko: As will I. Good night Naraku.

Kagome quickly closed the window quickly and shut the laptop, when she was at the door and about to leave Kikyo was coming out of the bathroom and they bothed stopped dead in their tracks.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and Kagome's eyes widened. "Would you mind explaining why you're in _my_ room?"

"Uh, ehehe... Funny story actually, I was just looking for some notes..."

"Sure you were, besides, you could've asked me when I came out of the shower."

"Oh that's true... I guess I didn't think of that, besides you take the longest showers..."

"Just stay out of my room Kagome!" Kikyo stomped past Kagome and into her room.

_Crap! She totally didn't buy my story, I'm such a bad lire!_

_ What the hell was she doing in my room! I've never snuck into her room before, I wonder what she was looking for... _Kikyo was in her room looking around for what her sister might have been snooping for. When she couldn't find anything that looked misplaced she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. _Why am I logged on? I thought I signed out! _ Kikyo looked at the screen with her eyebrows slowly narrowing.

* * *

Meanwhile

_I've got Kikyo wrapped around my finger, she's mine. _Naraku's eyes glared at the screen in front of him while all his thoughts swirled around Kikyo.

"What the hell Naraku? What do you see in her?" Kagura asked thoroughly repulsed by the cold girl. "Why do you keep pining after her?"

"Why do you get weak in the knees over Sesshomaru? He's such a cold bastard."

"So is Kikyo and don't you insult Sesshomaru, he's twice the man you'll ever be!"

"You do realize that you don't have a chance with him, don't you?"

"Shut up, at least I'm not so desperate as to try and turn her against the one she loves!"

"Yes but you do resort to making an utter fool out of yourself by begging and chasing after him."

"You can be such an ass sometimes! I'm out of here." Kagura turned around and walked out of Naraku's house.

_Damn him, he can rot away in hell for all I care, why do I even stay with him?_

_ Kagura, you fool, Sesshomaru will never even look at you, there's someone else that interests him more. _Naraku chuckled at his 'friends' misery.

* * *

At Inuyasha's House

"How was school?"

"Keh, what else would be new," asked Inuyasha while tearing away at his piece of steak.

"How was Kagura? Get a good kiss from her lately?" Sesshomaru smirked when their father looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru.

"What's this? Inuyasha, I thought you were with Kikyo? Who's this Kagura, I thought I raised you better than that!" Toga's fist banged onto the table with a loud thud.

"Calm down Dad, I'm not going out with Kagura, I just got this bogus text from her, that's why Kikyo ran out the other day, Kagome said she was going to try and talk to her about it."

"You know Son, Kagome wouldn't be a bad catch. She's smart, kind, sincere and oh so very polite."

"Gross, Dad what the hell are you talking about! Kagome's my best friend why the hell would I got out with her, besides she doesn't think of me that way and it would totally ruin our friendship. And either way, I'm going out with Kikyo and she's going out with Kouga."

"Things change Son." He said flatly.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru sees not what you see in those wenches."

"Sesshomaru! Don't you ever call women wenches! And what do you have against them? What have they ever done to you that was so horrible that made you dislike them so?"

"Hn, if I may be excused, this Sesshomaru must bathe."

"Damn right you do, you smell like dog crap, wait, maybe a bath won't help that much." Inuyasha glared at the figure that was heading up the stairs.

"Inuyasha, don't speak so ill of your brother."

"Half brother."

"Same difference Inuyasha. Now finish your dinner and then your homework."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha finished of the rest of his dinner, put away his dish and went upstairs.

_If only you were here Izayoi, you would have known what to do, my lovely wife. May you rest in peace. _He closed his eyes remembering the times they shared as a family. What hood times those were. Inuyasha was always so much happier, Sesshomaru was the same as always. _I feel as though things were so much better when you were around... Why did you have to leave me Izayoi, why did you have to leave Inuyasha, there's a whole in his heart that only you could ever fix. Sure, there's Kagome but she can only do so much. Please give me some sort of sign. I love you my love. _He cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs like they all had done. It was amazing how clean the house was considering they were all men.

* * *

In Inuyasha's Room

It was around 10:30 and he knew he had to 'go to sleep' soon but he couldn't get Kikyo off his mind, Kagome hadn't called with any news and he was anxious to find out what had happened early. After some time his mind drifted off to Kagome. _I don't like her, like her do I? She would never thing of me like that, we've been friends for the longest time and I don't think that's going to change. Do I want it to thought? No, I have Kikyo, why would I want anyone else? And if broke up with Kikyo, Kagome would never forgive me much less go out with me. I have to stop thinking about this. _Inuyasha took a pillow from his bed and pushed his face into it. _Damn, why is life so damn hard! _

After brushing his teeth and taking a shower he went back to his room and lay in his bed. I picture of Kagome smiling popped up into his mind. _She is beautiful, I'll give her that but she's still just my childhood friend. I don't know why but I feel so good when I'm around her, safe... AGH! Why do I keep thinking about her! _ He pushed the thought away and plugged his ears with his headphone, falling asleep moments later with thoughts of Kagome still lingering in his mind.

Later that night Sesshomaru snuck into his room with a warm bucket of water and slowly placed Inuyasha's hand into and left without making a sound, with a wide grin spread across his face.

"OH SHIT!" Inuyasha jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom with Sesshomaru laughing hysterically.

"What happened what's wrong," asked an alert dad who had just woken up.

"It seems he's wet his bed!" Sesshomaru kept laughing as he wiped a tear away from his eyes."

"Yeah no thanks to you! You're such an idiot! Dad he put my hand in a bucket of water!"

"Sesshomaru! Go to a room, you're grounded for a week, no cellphone, no computer, no TV and NO MORE PRANKS!"

Sesshomaru's laughter stopped immediately, he rose and glared at Inuyasha walked back to his room. "Hn" _That was worth it._

"Inuyasha, go change and change your sheets as well." _Why are they like this.... I'm going back o bed. _Mr. Taisho went back into his room shutting the door behind him and going back to sleep.

"Yeah, whatever." _Damn that Sesshomaru, why the hell did he have to do that. He's such an asshole! If he tells anyone about this I'm going to freakin murder him and his sorry little ass! He's gonna have to learn to sleep with his eyes open. _Inuyasha stomped back into his room, changed his sheets, his clothes, brought the bucket back downstairs, went into his room, slammed the door behind him and went back to sleep.


	8. Ch 7 Betrayal

A/N Sorry for my slow updating progress but I'm really stressing with all the homework. Reviews are always nice though! Also, suggestions, ideas are always greatly appreciated!

Official Chapter 7 is now up for reading!

Sorry for not doing the whole disclaimer, I just figured that it was pretty obvious I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.... If someone on this site actually does then all I can say is, Wow... Anyways, on to the story.

* * *

Betrayal.

The next day Kikyo walked to school with the group of friends but was silent the whole way. Inuyasha occasionally tried to strike up a conversation but it was always ended with a one word response. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her sister, all she could do was give a sympathetic look towards Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, would you tell me what's wrong? It's really staring to piss me off how you're barely talking to me when I haven't done a thing."

"It is none of your concern Inuyasha."

"It is my concern when it involves me which it does because your not speaking to me thing involves me and is affecting me." _At least she gave more than a one word answer!_

"What, is the little mutt having trouble keeping his woman?" Kouga came up behind Inuyasha and popped up behind him, making Inuyasha jump slightly.

"Shut up Dog Breath! This ain't any of your damn business!" They began getting into each other faces until Miroku came in between them and broke them apart.

"Peace, peace, the ladies are here, I don't believe that we'd want to upset them." He nodded in Kagome's direction, there she was standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her finger to the same rythme as her foot, an arched eyebrow and closed eyes in frustration. After seeing her trying to calm herself down they all took a step back except for one who just kept on walking as if nothing were happening, Kikyo.

_What's going on with her! _They all thought together.

"Hey Kagome, did anything happen at home by any chance," asked Sango.

"Well, no, not really..."

"Hey Kagome, what do you say, you and me after school?" Kouga looked excited and sounded excited, they hadn't done anything in a little while nor have they been on a second date yet.

"Cool, where are we going?" Grinned Inuyasha.

"Not you, you over grown piece of turd!" Kouga glared at Inuyasha, thus beginning a glaring contest.

They both lost at the same time as a little figure came in between them, elbowing them in the stomach, knocking the air out of both of them.

"What the hell did ya do that for?" Inuyasha turned his glare over to the already glaring girl who elbowed them.

"Don't speak to my woman like that!"

" Kouga, two things. First, I'm not your woman, second I'd love to go on a date with you." Kouga's faced dropped at the beginning of her sentence but by the end of it he was beaming.

"Sounds good, I'll get you at the end of last period. See you then!" With that, he ran off.

"He's such an Idiot."

"Why would you say that Inuyasha?" Miroku looked over at his friend who didn't look to pleased at the moment. "Could it possibly be because he beat you to it?"

"You're a sick little ass aren't you? How could you even think I would go out with my best friend?"

Although Kagome was at the front of the group with Sango she could still hear Inuyasha who was lagging behind quite clearly. _I guess he doesn't like me... I thought he did, but I guess I was wrong... _Kagome sighed at watched the sky for a couple of minutes.

Noticing how her friend was a little melancholy she playfully nudged her arm. "Hey, you okay? You seem a little down and out of it."

"No I'm fine, thanks Sango."

"Okay, who's it about? Kikyo, Kouga or Inuyasha? C'mon, you can tell me."

"No one!" A light blush crossed Kagome's face and Sango's eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

"Kikyo's out, so who's it about? Kouga or Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing," denied Kagome shaking her head.

"Sure, I _believe_ you," she said sarcastically.

* * *

On Inuyasha's side

"What do suppose they're talking about?" Watched as the two round bottoms swayed while they walked.

"I don't know, but stop being such a perv!" Inuyasha punched Miroku on the head leaving a bump in its place.

"Ow, no need to get violent now!" Miroku rubbed his growing bump as they continued walking.

"'Course I do, how else will you learn to shut up?"

"I don't see why that would require a blow to the head."

"I was hoping it would knock some well needed sense into you." Miroku raised a brow at Inuyasha and walked ahead of him.

"C'mon Miroku! You know I was just joking!" Inuyasha looked desperately at his friends back while Miroku smirked inwardly.

"Alright, I supposed so... But this is for what you said and did earlier." Miroku kneed Inuyasha in the nuts and walked away like nothing happened, leaving Inuyasha lying on the ground holding his pride and joy in his hands.

_Damn him, shit this hurts like hell! I swear I'm going to get him back for this! _Inuyasha kept his eyes shut tight in deep pain until he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. "Inuyasha, are you okay?!" Kagome eyed him up and down worriedly, checking for anything serious. A small grin tugged at the sides of her mouth when she saw where Inuyasha was holding.

"It's not funny Kagome! It hurts like hell, you're just lucky you don't have!"

"I know," she managed to get out before laughing hysterically.

After she got over it and calmed herself down she helped Inuyasha up and had to help him stand for a little while. He was still clutching onto his precious 'marbles' as if they would fall and would wince every couple of steps he took. "Where is that bastard anyways?"

"Don't worry about it, Sango is taking care of him."

"Damn this hurts!"

"I'll take you to the infirmary when we get to school. How does that sound?"

"That would help a lot." He looked down at her gratefully. _She's so good to me.

* * *

_

At School

When the school nurse saw Inuyasha walk into the room holding his crotch she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Quite Laughin' at me! You're lucky you don't have pair Ms. Kiori."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm surprised I still find it amusing when one of you comes in with a typical injuries such as the one you posses at this moment!" She looked beside Inuyasha and found Kagome standing awkwardly beside Inuyasha, not sure what to do. "Oh, Kagome, how kind of you to escort him here. Well, you should really be getting to class, I can take care of Inuyasha from here."

"I suppose..." Kagome was a little hesitant to leave but did anyways, flashing a sympathetic smile at Inuyasha before running out the door.

After Kagome left the nurse went into the freezer and took out an ice pack. "Here you are Inuyasha, what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just some stupid little fight with Miroku's all... He kneed me and then I ended up here..." Inuyasha was close to Ms. Kiori, he felt that he could open up to her. In a way he sometimes thought of her as a third mother. He would always miss his real mother that was a given, Kagome's mom was like a second mother to him, and then there was Ms. Kiori. It always seemed like she understood him, and she gave him advice when he needed.

"How's it going with you and Kikyo?"

"It's a total hell hole right now. She's completely ignoring me now and I really don't know why..."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah... There is one thing that happened which was really weird though, Kagura sent me a text that wasn't exactly good. I think Kikyo read it and that's what she's so upset about."

"What did the text say? Surely it could be that bad. You don't even talk to Kagura do you?"

"No," said Inuyasha while handing over the phone to the nurse.

Moments later the nurses eyes widened as she re-read the text. "Inuyasha! You didn't!"

"Of course not, who do you think I am, Miroku?!" Inuyasha at that moment felt a little betrayed. But he pushed it past him knowing that he'd probably have the same reaction if he was in her position.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Inuyasha it just came as a shock."

"Keh, whatever, I talked about it with Kagome, she thinks that it's Naraku's doing. I swear if that Bastard has anything to do with this I'll knock him out cold." Ms. Kiori raised a brow at the fowl mouthed boy in front of her smack him across the head with a newspaper that she had been fidgeting with.

"What the hell was that for!" Once again she hit him upside the head with the same role of newspaper clutched tightly in her hand.

"I will not tolerate swearing in my office. Inuyasha, you know better than that."

"Sorry..." Inuyasha lowered his head and averted his eyes.

"You're forgiven, next time don't forget." Ms. Kiori looked at Inuyasha and grinned at the person sitting front of her. He looked like a little boy who got caught red handed. A moment later her face became serious as she remembered the topic from before. "It is possible that Naraku has something to do with this. That boy always did give my the creeps, not to mention that he does hang around with Kagura. For some odd reason though, it's as though Kagura doesn't want to hang out with him but he has something against her."

"Now that you bring it up, you do have a point. Anyways, thanks Ms. Kiori! I gotta head to class."

"You're welcome, if you ever need anything then do come and talk to me," she called back as she watched him head out the door. _Such a sweet boy, it really is a shame that his mother died.

* * *

_

Lunch

Inuyasha and Kagome were side by side on their way to lunch when Kouga popped out of no where and put his arm around Kagome. "Hey Babe, how's it going?"

"Don't call me Babe Kouga," Kagome said flatly.

"Yeah Kouga," Inuyasha said mockingly.

"Shut up Mutt!"

"Inuyasha I suggest you stop you already got kneed once, you don't need to be kneed again."

"Haha, the stupid piece of dog turd got kneed! Who did it, I have to thank him la..." Kouga immediately shut his mouth as Kagome shot a quick glare.

"Can we please just go and eat, I'm starving!" Kagome grabbed the two boys by the rest and dragged them into the crowded cafeteria.

Once they got their trays, Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha looked for an empty table. During their search Kagome spotted something that could have very well scarred her for life. Her mouth dropped open along with her tray falling to the floor. "Oh shit...." Was all she said and for that matter could say.

"What's wrong Ka..." Inuyash couldn't finish his sentence as he caught sight of what Kagome had been staring at. "That bastard!" There she was, Kikyo in all her glory was sitting next to Naraku eating and laughing away. Before Kagome could do anything, Inuyasha was already stomping towards Kikyo's table.

"What the hell Kikyo! Why the hell are you sitting with this ass?"

"I may sit with whomever I so chose Inuyasha, you do not have that power over me."

"I do believe that what this woman is saying is correct, Inuyasha." Naraku raised a brow at the furious Inuyasha.

"Shut up Naraku unless you don't want to have a tongue by the end of lunch! Kikyo let's go." Inuyasha was about to grab Kikyo's arm until he was punched in the face by a glaring boy in a little to the right of him.

"You won't lay a hand on her," Naraku said coolly

"You did not just do that." Inuyasha wiped his cheek while Kagome helped him up.

"I believe I just did." That was it, seconds later Inuyasha was lunging forward at Naraku who had a smirk plastered on his face. "I don't think that's a very wise thing to do Inuyasha."

"Yeah well think again!" Inuyasha lifted his fist and was about to punch Naraku square in the jaw, until a hand flew up, caught his fist and twisted it. His eyes widened in shock and pain as Naraku twisted his clenched fist.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Naraku chuckled and twisted it even further. By now, the whole lunch room was staring at the scene before them, whispering to each other and gasping.

Inuyasha winced in pain but didn't give up, he balled up his other hand and attempted again to throw a punch into Naraku's stomach. This time, he succeeded. Inuyasha broke out into a grin at his success as Naraku got the air knocked out of him.

The fight stopped as soon as it had started when a loud voice echoed through the room. "STOP THIS IMMEDIATLY!" The old principal walked into the room a scowl etched on her old face.

Inuyasha's eyes bugged but Naraku's stayed the same. They both let go of each other, Inuyasha standing next to Kagome and Naraku standing next to Kikyo.

"Who are they?" The principals eyes narrowed as she sought out the trouble makers. In unison all the students pointed in the direction of Naraku's table. She nodded and briskly walked over to the table.

"Ms. Kaede, I'm sorry... He started it though!" Inuyasha pointed at the glaring Naraku.

"I hate to interupt but it is partially true," Kagome jumped in trying to help her friend.

"Partially?" Kaede look at the two with suspicious eyes.

"I do believe that those two are talking nonesense. I'm truly sorry for disturbing Ms. Kaede and I do believe that I have done nothing wrong."

"You have got to be kidding me, you didn't do anything wrong!" Kagome looked incredulously at Naraku, stunned that he could tell such a lie.

"What he says is true." Kikyo looked at both Kagome and Inuyasha, his expression was priceless.

_How could she? She betrayed me... Just a couple of days ago she was my girlfriend and now she's taking his side? What the hell is going on! Surely he must have something against her! _Inuyasha felt like he was being torn apart on the inside. He couldn't say a word. His world was being crumpled up into a ball and thrown into the garbage.

Kagome looked at her in disgust. _What the hell Kikyo? What's wrong with you? Why're you taking Naraku's side. Why are you going against you sister and – I guess now considered- ex-boyfriend? _She glanced over at Inuyasha and saw the hurt look in his eyes. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him but it didn't work.

"I want both of you to report to my office immediately!" Kaede walked out of the Cafeteria and the gossiping began. Kagome looked at her sister, shook her head in utter disbelief and walked away.

Kagome was really not in the mood when Kouga cam up to her. "Hey Kagome, I heard what happened how's the mutt? What happened anyways?"

"Not now Kouga, I'm not in thee mood and I'm really sorry but I won't be able to go out with you after school. To much has happened and I really need to deal with it."

"Aw, c'mon Kagome, we haven't gone out on our second date yet!"

"NOT NOW KOUGA!" Kagome finally snapped. She stomped of towards the other direction leaving a hurt Kouga behind. As she kept walking th guilt slowly krept up her mind. _I guess I have to apologize later. He really has to learn how to shut up sometimes though!

* * *

_

After School

Inuyasha and Naraku were both sent home early, both suspended for three days. Kagome sighed as she walked home alone. Kikyo was off doing God knows what and Sango and Miroku went to the movie theaters. They invited Kagome to join them but she couldn't. She was on her way to Inuyasha's house, she couldn't imagine how hurt he must have felt.

When she arrived in front of his door she knocked and waited until a man opened the door with a heavy sigh. "How may I help you," the man asked before looking up.

"Sorry Mr. Taisho, would it be alright if I spoke to Inuyasha?"

"Oh, Kagome, it's you. Normally I would let you see him no problem but this time he's really gone too far. Getting into fist fight at school is just not acceptable. I'm sorry but he's grounded and he's not aloud any visitors."

"Please Mr. Taisho, it's really urgent. And I'm just saying, it wasn't Inuyasha's fault that the fight started, Naraku threw the first hit. Don't get too mad at Inuyasha, a lot has happened to say and it might be a little much."

"So it seems, he hasn't spoken to me at all, much less came out of his room."

"Wow, he's taking this worse than I expected..."

"What happened anyhow?"

"It's a long story, please can I go see Inuyasha?"

"I have time Kagome, maybe if I understand the situation a little more I'll let you see him but for now he is off limits."

"Alright, I guess I have no choice, but could I at least come in?"

"Oh, of course, I'm so sorry. Please come in."

"Thank you." Kagome went into the house and sat down on the couch waiting for Inuyasha's father to join her.

Inuyasha had her Kagome at the door and was listening intently with his ear pressed against his door.

Kagome finished explaining everything that happened from the text to the fight with the grown man listening with interest.

"I see, so that's how it is... I suppose you coud go see him. Although, he should no have continued the fight, I guess it wasn't entirely his fault. Since his mother died he always has been more protective, like he's scared he's going to lose the things that he cares about. I'm glad he has you Kagome, I know that you'd never do anything to harm him."

"Thank you for understanding. If you don't mind I'd like to go see him now."

"I supposed there's no stopping you, a promise is a promise."

Kagome walked up the stairs thinking about what she would say to Inuyasha. Before she reached the door Inuyasha opened it and pulled her inside.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Kagome, I just don't want anyone to see me right now... You're an acception though..."

"Thanks I guess..." _Look at him, it's only been a couple of hours yet he makes it look like he's been in here for days!_

"What am I going to do? How could Kikyo do that to me?"Inuyasha looked like he was on the verge of tears but wouldn't let them fall.

"Inuyasha, it's okay to cry, it might seem like you're being weak but it takes a man to show emotion." Kagome walked up to him and hugged him tight. Soon enough she heard his soft sobbing and felt him slightly shaking under her. Her shoulder started to dampen slightly but she just squeezed him even more. She patted his back trying to sooth him and hummed softly.

"Everyone is just leaving me, and I don't know what to do," he managed to mumble in between soft sobs.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, you'll always have me, Miroku and Sango. I promise you I'll always be here with you no matter what." Kagome sat on the bad Inuyasha still in her arms.

After about an hour Kagome felt Inuyasha's brething steady and when she looked at him his eyes were closed and he was clearly asleep. She laid him down on his side and covered him with the blankets, looking at his pieceful face as he slept soundly.

She took out her books and started doing her homework in the dimly lit room, making as little noise as possible. Minutes later Inuyasha started moving around in his bed, he started sweating slightly and then he began to mumble, "Kagome.... No Kagome.... Please, don't leave...." Then it stopped and he calmed down.

_That was weird... He dreamt that I left him?_

A few hours had passed and Kagome had finished her homework. She was currently sitting on Inuyasha's bed stroking his head as he slept. During his sleep he mumbled a few more times. After ten minutes of stroking his head he started mumbling again this time he really started to sweat, he thrashed slightly in his bed and Kagome began to worry.

"Shhh, calm down Inuyasha. It's okay, I'm right here."

"Mmmm..... Kagome...... Don't go.....Noo.... Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She placed her hand on his forehead and was shocked when she felt him burning up. "Inuyasha, you're getting a fever, I'm going to get you a cool towel just hang on."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shot up from his bed with Kagome's wrist in his hand. He was panting hard and obviously scared. Kagome gasped from the sudden action but then she started getting scared.

"Inuyasha, are you okay! What happened, what's wrong?" She brushed away his bangs from his sweating forehead and felt it again. His temperature was still rising and she had to something about it. "Hang on Inuyasha, I just have to get you something for your fever, I'll be right back." Inuyasha's grip tightened slightly.

"No, please don't go Kagome." He looked at her concerned face and reluctantly let go.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be back ASAP." She ran out of his room and down the stairs where His father was sitting reading a news paper while drinking tea.

"What's the matter, you look worried, did something happen?"

"Inuyasha's running a high fever, I'm just getting some pills, water, and a wet towel. Would you mind if I stayed the night?"

"That doesn't sound to good. I don't mind at all but you had better call your mother to make sure."

"I will, thank you!" She rushed into the cupboards and grabbed everything that she needed and headed back upstairs.

Inuyasha was back down on his bed breathing hard and sweating furiously.

"Inuyasha, how are you feeling? Can you sit up long enough to take a pill and drink some water?"

"I think so" Inuyasha grunted as he tried to get up. Once he was finally sitting up right Kagome gave him the pill and made him drink the rest of the water. She pushed him back down and placed the wet towel across his forehead.

"Okay Inuyasha, your fever should start going down but you have to get some rest."

"Thank you Kagome, please don't leave."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm gonna stay the night, I just have to go and run to my house to get my stuff."

"Hurry back." Inuyasha fell asleep almost instantly.

Kagome ran out of the house and down the street. When she reached her house she unlocked the door and ran inside. Her mother was cooking dinner as usual and turned around to smile at her.

"Welcome home dear, were you at Inuyasha's house?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind if I stayed over for the night would you? Inuyasha's not feeling well, so I think I'm going to take care of him."

"Sure, I don't mind. I hope he feels better."

"Thanks mom." She ran to her room packed her stuff quickly and ran back to Inuyasha's house. By the time she got there she was out of breath and sweating. It was around nine at night and she had to get to bed soon.

She got ready for bed and took a shower. When she got out of the bathroom she passed by Sesshomaru who eyed here curiously and then simply turned away and kept walking. She went into Inuyasha's room and changed the towel and replaced it over his head.

_Oh no, I forgot, where am I going to sleep? I guess it'll have to be like the olden days when we were small..._ She climbed into bed beside him snuggled underneath the blankets leaving enough space in between them. _It's a good thing he has a king size...._ She fell asleep fast and let the dreams flow freely.

It was the middle of the night and her eyes shot open. When she looked down Inuyasha's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. She touched his forehead and was relieved that his fever had gone dead bit was unsure of what to do in her current situation. _What am I supposed to do? I don't want to wake him up but this is kinda weird... _

She decided not to wake him up, instead she snuggled into his strong arms and slept with her back pressed against his muscular chest. _This isn't so bad, it kinda feels nice..._Her eyes slowly got heavier as she let sleep take over.

* * *

A/N HAHA! Super long chapter!! It's like 4,312 words! It might sound kinda awkward but I thought it was really cute! Anyways, if they're going to end up together anyways then you know whatever... And by me telling you that, it doesn't give anything away because I'm pretty sure we all knew I was going to put them together... Right?

Anyways, I'm really sorry took so long for me to update but at least the chapters long right! Well, please review! I love reviews!!


	9. Ch 8 New Feelings

A/N Okay, so I looked over some of the chapter and aside from the mistakes I realised that the day's don't make sense... It all happened in 6 days.... all those days were school days... So yeah, let's just not pay attention to that and pretend that the previous chapter was a Friday.

I'm sorry for all the mistakes that I've made and for the slow updating but you know, busy busy busy!

* * *

New Feelings

Kagome woke up to Inuyasha lightly nuzzling his face into her hair.

_ Is he sleeping? _Her eyes widened when she noticed his arm was still encircled around her waste. _Did we sleep like this all night? He's practically spooning me! _She suddenly froze when Inuyasha began to stir. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he went bug eyed when he realized what he was doing.

He quickly took his arm back and rolled back onto his side of the bed slightly embarrassed. As Kagome began to turn around a blush sprouted across he face.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Uh... Better I guess.... What exactly happened last night?" He scratched the back of his head trying to remember anything that he could.

"Don't worry, nothing happened between us. You had a high fever so I stayed the night to make sure you were okay."

"Oh... Okay, thanks Kagome..." Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"It was no problem really, you had me really worried though." She started getting closer to feel his forehead. Inuyasha wasn't sure what she was trying to do so he started backing up on his bed. He eventually backed up so much that he fell off the bed. "Are you okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Here let me help you up." Kagome stuck out her hand waiting for him to grab it. As soon as he took her hand he pulled her down earning a little shriek. They both blushed when she landed on top of him.

Caught up in the moment both Inuyasha and Kagome began to get closer and closer, their eyes slowly closing.

"Breakfast is ready!" Inuyasha's father came bursting into the room but stopped short when he saw them on the floor, their faces but a couple of inches from each other.

Kagome pushed off of Inuyasha and sat a few feet away from him with her head turned in embarrassement. He sat up, his face redder than a tomato. "Dad, it's not what you think!"

"I'm sure it's not Son, I'm sorry for disturbing you too." He winked at his son and quickly walked out the door closing it on his way out.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome, his eyes softened as he crawled up to her side. She flinched when he put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome? You okay? I'm sorry for what almost happened..."

"It's okay Inuyasha, it was me too... Did we almost just.... You know..."

"Yeah.... I think so..." _Damn! I'm such an Idiot, why did I do that? I almost stole her first kiss, mind you, it would have been mine too. Was that a spur of the moment thing or was that actually us?_

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Inuyasha... It would have been your first kiss!" _I can't believe I almost kissed him! He's my best friend! Why did I almost kiss him though? Do I want to kiss him? Sure these past few days I've been thinking about him a little more than usual but kissing him never entered my mind..._

"Don't worry about it Kagome, besides, it would have been yours too..." An awkward silence filled the room as the two teenagers thought about what almost just happened.

"I guess that's true... Um... I think I have to go... My mom probably wants me home now..." Kagome quickly got up and started packing her stuff into the bag she brought.

"Yeah, sure..." He started helping her get her stuff, "do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I think I'll be okay... Thanks though..."

"You sure Kagome? It's not a problem."

"I'll be fine." Kagome slung the bag over her back and started walking to the door in his room. Inuyasha followed her out and down the stairs.

"You're going home Kagome? Why not have breakfast with us?" Mr. Taisho jumped when he someone lightly but firmly kicked his foot. He turned and glared at Sesshomaru who was sipping his morning coffee.

"I do not believe that she wishes to stay any longer Father. Let her leave, it is obvious that something is troubling her."

"When did you start becoming so observant and considerate Sesshomaru?" Toga raised a brow at the stoic young man in front of him.

"I am not being considerate Father, but the atmosphere is not very comfortable for this Sesshomaru."

"Keh, Sesshomaru will never be considerate, he's to much of an icicle to feel anything." Sesshomaru shot and icy glare that sent a shiver up Inuyasha's spine.

"I'm sorry Toga, but I really have to get going, I'm sure breakfast here would be delicious but I really have to go."

"Alright, well maybe next time." Kagome nodded gratefully at Sesshomaru and quickened her pace as she made it out the door. _What am I going to do! I don't want things to be awkward between me and Inuyasha, but at the same time, it's not like we can just go back to the way things were..._

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she walked down the street. _I want thing to be the way they were before, but I think we both know that's not going to happen. Do I like her? Sure, as friend. But do I like her, like her? She has gotten a lot more beautiful, she's more mature but still fun, great personality, caring and supportive. The list could go on, what about Kikyo? She betrayed me, but she's smart, looks exactly like Kagome but a little different and very mature. The thing I like more about Kagome is that she's been my best friend for over ten years, she knows me so well, we have so much history together, Kikyo can be unemotional at times, she doesn't seem to have a lot of fun in the thing I enjoy either. Me and Kagome just click in a way, I can't really describe the way I feel when I'm around her... _He went back in the house, shut the door behind him and went straight back upstairs to his room.

* * *

Kagome's House

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"Thanks Sango, it's really urgent so get here ASAP!" Kagome hung up the phone and sat back on the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Sango was knocking at the door. Kagome quickly rushed down to answer it. She grabbed Sango and ran with her up to her room and closed the door.

"Kagome calm down! By the way, where's Kikyo, your grampa, and mom?"

"I haven't seen Kikyo but my mom's with grampa, he's getting a check up. Anyways, I don't know what to do! I almost did something that would have changed everything...."

"What do you mean? Changed everything in what way?"

"Well.... Yesterday, I went to Inuyasha's house while you and Miroku were at the movies..." Kagome raised a brow when she saw Sango with a blush. "What? Why are you blushing? What happened! Tell me!"

"Well.... I don't really know how it happened but I think me and Miroku are going out now..."

"OH MY GOD! Seriously! That's great Sango, I'm so happy for you!"

"Hehe, thanks Kagome..... Anyways, back to your problem."

"Oh right, so after I went to Inuyasha's house I had to explain to his dad the whole situation. After that he let me see Inuyasha, I went upstairs and he was a mess. I ended up staying the night," Sango's eyes went wide, "not like that! I slept over because Inuyasha broke out into a high fever so I stayed the night to make sure he was okay."

"How is he now?"

"He's better but that's not the problem. When I woke up he was kinda holding me to him... The worst part was it felt right.... Even worse, that's not the worst part... I tried to check if he still had a fever, but he started backing up and fell of the bed, I tried to help him up but he pulled me down with him."

"That's doesn't sound as bad as you make it seem, aside from the part where he was holding you!"

"Wait, let me finish. When we were on the floor... I was kinda on top of him and then...." Kagome started growing redder and redder, "we almost kissed..."

"YOU ALMOST WHAT!?"

"Exactly...."

"Kagome, how could you almost kiss Inuyasha?! Besides, you're going out with Kouga so that would be so wrong!"

"I know, I know, It could have just been like a spur of the moment kind of thing, I'm not really sure. I know I have Kouga but thing haven't been going so well, I've snapped at him countless amount of times, we haven't even been on out second date."

"Yeah but Kagome, you two have only been going out for a week. Kouga's a good guy, you have to give him a chance."

"I know, I'm not saying he isn't but I never really feel like we a have a connection you know?"

"I guess... Tell me Kagome, what do you feel towards Inuyasha?"

"Well, I don't really know... We've been inseperable since we were like three... Sure, I have thought of what it would be like if we ever became more than friends but...."

"You have? Kagome, do you like Inuyasha?"

"As a friend sure..."

"You know what I mean Kagome."

"Well... I don't know Sango! It's not that easy, you just don't understand... If I were to go out with Inuyasha everything would just change, what if we broke up?"

"That's true Kagome but think about it, you to have a special bond, if you broke up maybe things would be awkward but you two could still be friends."

"Maybe..." Kagome fell back on her bed and sighed.

* * *

Inuyasha's House

"Dude, you almost kissed Kagome!"

"I know, Miroku....I don't know what to do though."

"There's not much you can do, what's done is done Inuyasha."

"I guess so, but it's going to be awkward between us and I don't want that."

"Then don't make it be like that Inuyasha. You like Kagome, it's pretty obvious, just go for it man."

"I can't Miroku, why would she ever want me? Besides, she has Kouga and she only sees me as a friend."

"You don't know that though, from what you said, she almost kissed you too."

"Well, I guess that's true.... But what would happen if we were to brake up? I don't want to risk our friendship, what if she rejects me, things will be awful and I really can't lose her Miroku, I just can't."

"I understand that Inuyasha, but sometimes, you have to take the risk, Kagome has been your best friend since you were three, I'm pretty sure your friendship is strong enough to withstand that."

"Guess you're right..."

"Speaking of relationships, guess who I'm going out with!"

"Great another victim, who is the unlucky one this time?"

"Sango!" Miroku was stopped short when a fist collided with his head.

"What the hell Miroku! You can't go out with Sango, what happens when you get tired of her like you do the rest of the girls you go out with?!"

"Inuyasha, that won't happen. I think I really like Sango, she's different from all the other girls. I feel so... Good when I'm around her, it's hard to explain. I like how she doesn't just fall at my feet, how I had to get her to like me... Maybe that's how Kouga felt about Kagome...."

"Maybe...." Inuyasha averted his eyes away from Miroku.

"That's not what I meant Inuyasha! Tell me, what is it that you like about Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he thought about her. "I love how she doesn't jump to conclusions, how she understands me so well, how she can practically read my mind. I love how caring she is, how selfless she is. I love how I feel when I'm around her, how she can make me laugh and smile when I'm not in the greatest mood, how she's always there for me, how she knows when to leave me alone..." Inuyasha looked up at a grinning Miroku and instintly blushed.

"Sounds to me like you like her more than a friend Inuyasha. Tell her that Inuyasha, tell her all those things you told me. Take the chance, forget about Kouga and Kikyo, just think about you and Kagome."

"I can't Miroku! You don't seem to understand that I can't just go and confess my feeling towards her, I'm still not even all that sure of them myself! I'm not you, I can't just go up to her and tell her that I'm practically head over heels for her and that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and that to me she's like and angel!" Inuyasha's hand flew to his mouth as his eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Did I just say that..."

"Yes you did my friend, I do believe that you just indirectly told me that you are in love with Kagome."

"No I didn't! Me in love with Kagome! Get real man!" _I'm in love with Kagome?_

"Yes you do Inuyasha, Kagome's a great girl, you better take her fast before someone else does."

"You're so stupid, in case you have forgotten, she already is taken..."

"Exactly my point! You have to win her heart Inuyasha, you can't just stand by as other guys go after her, you have to take action, claim what's yours!"

"You can be such an idiot sometimes Miroku! In case you haven't noticed, Kagome's not a piece of meat that can just be taken."

"Than make her one Inuyasha."

"But I don't want it to be like that I want us to really be able to get closer. I want to make sure that our feelings are mutual and I'm just not sure if they are..."

"I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"I have an idea!"

"Then spit it out already!"

"I'll ask Sango, Kagome probably spoke to her about it so I can ask her what Kagome feels."

"That's a great idea! But one little thing, what if she tells Kagome?"

"I'm sure she won't, just leave it up to me."

"Thanks Miroku, I owe you one."

"Of course you do." Inuyasha walked with Miroku towards the door and opened it. When Miroku left Inuyasha went straight back up to his room to waste the rest of the day.

_ I'm counting on you Miroku, don't let me down!_

A/N Not as long as I was hoping for it to be but it's still not all that short... Things are developing between Inuyasha and Kagome but, I'm not planning on breaking Kagome and Kouga up just yet, as much as I don't particularly like the pairing, I just think that if Inuyasha and her got together now it would just be way too soon...

Well, It's my birthday on Tuesday and it was my sisters birthday yesterday so that's exciting! The best present you guys could possibly give me would be reviews!


	10. Ch 9 Pain and Suffering

A/N Once again, sorry I haven't updated in forever, a lot has been going on but at least it's here now!

Oh, I need your help, I've been saving up money to buy something, and I got money for my birthday so now I have enough, but I don't know which to get... The Iphone or the Ipod Touch....

If I were to get any of them I would wait till the 4th generation came out... The IPhone will have a camera in the front but the plan is really expensive, it's like $65 a month with only 75 texts... If I were to get the Ipod Touch, I would also wait for the new one to come out, it's supposedly going to have a camera in the back... What would you do? Tell me in reviews or PM me!

On with the story!

* * *

Pain and Suffering

"I told you not to touch me," Sango yelled. It was Sunday night, Sango and Miroku were on the couch in Sango's living room watching a movie

"You know I can't do that my dear Sango, you're body is just too tempting for me to resist!" Miroku rubbed the red hand print on his face.

"You're lucky I'm even going out with you, I never wanted to get into a relationship... There's just too much on my plate and I don't know if I can finish it...."

Hearing the sadness in her voice Miroku new he had to do something. "Don't worry Sango, you'll get through this I know you will, you have me here don't you? Not to mention Kagome and Inuyasha, your friends are here to support you."

"Yeah, I guess you're ri..."

"You think you can tell me what I can and can't do!" Came a feminine voice from another room.

"You're damn right I can! I'm the one who makes the money in this family and what do you do? All you do is spend the money that I work for," yelled a masculine voice.

"I can't put up with you anymore! You make it seem like you own me! You have no right to judge what I do. And you're the one to talk! I know that there's another woman!"

"What the hell are you talking about! You think I'm the one that's cheating! I'm always the one that's home when expected but where are you huh?!"

Sango was blocking her ears with her eyes shut tight and mumbling to herself, "No more, no more, please just stop!"

Miroku over heard her and he eyed her with worry painted on his face. She was startles when he grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms holding her tight with one hand stroking her head.

"Miroku..."

"Shhh, Sango, you shouldn't have to go through this alone, no one should, let me help you get through with this. Just remember, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Miroku..." she said so low it was almost a whisper. He started to feel her tremble and knew she had started crying. He rubbed her back soothingly and kept her head tucked tightly on his shoulder.

"Um... Sango..." Miroku loosened his grip and turned her around to where her twelve year old brother stood.

Sango turned around and quickly wiped her eyes dry. "Kohaku! You're not supposed to be up, the doctor says you need to stay in bed!"

"Sango, I feel fine, I've been sitting in bed all day... and... I can't sleep anyways with Mom and Dad fighting like that..."

Sango's eyes softened at the look on Kohaku's face. "Come here Kohaku."

Kohaku slowly walked towards his sister and bent sat down so they were at eye level. "What is it?"

Sango hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, "you have to be strong Kohaku, do it for me. I'll get us through this a promise."

"Okay Sango," he said hugging her back. Miroku watched the siblings as they had their special moment.

"Kohaku, please go and get some rest," she said releasing her brother slowly.

"Okay, I'll try." He began walking back to his room when he suddenly collapsed, earning a gasp of horror from Sango as she watched her little brother fall before her eyes.

"KOHAKU!" Sango shot up and ran to her brother kneeling beside him. Miroku followed closely behind not knowing what to do. Seconds later a door slammed open and out came two running adults.

"What happened to him," demanded the tall man.

"Is he alright," questions the women panicking beside him.

"I don't know, call the doctor, the ambulance. Just don't stand there, it's not going to help with anything!" Sango's head was tilted forward, her bangs covered her eyes and tears streamed down her face. She held her unconscious brother close, his head resting on her arm, little drops of sweat covered his forehead, his breathing was shallow and moved rapidly under his eyelids.

Sango's mother was the first to move, she ran to the phone and called 911, "Hello... Yes... It's my son, please come quick with the ambulance... the address is 4590 Slayers Avenue... Please hurry!" She hung up the phone and ran back to where her daughter and son sat on the floor.

"Miroku, please help me bring Kohaku to his bed, he needs to lie down." Her bangs were still covering her eyes and her voice still quivered, her body shook and her grip tightened.

"Of course, here let me take him." Miroku rushed towards Sango and picked up Kohaku bridal style. He carried Kohaku to his room and laid him gently on the bed.

"Thank you Miroku..." Sango walked up to Kohaku's side and dropped to her knees besides him breaking out into a new set of tears. She grabbed Kohaku's hand and held it tight, kissing his hand occasionally and then putting her head back down. Miroku sat awkwardly beside her rubbing her back.

Minutes passed until the sound of sirens was finally able to be heard. Soon enough a frantic knocking was at the door.

From Kohaku's room, Sango was able to hear the men at the door. "Ma'am, we got a call saying that your son was in need of the ambulance, is that right?"

"Yes it is, please come in." The footsteps got closer and closer. A little light of hope could be seen in Sango's chestnut eyes.

"Little Miss, I'm going to need you to step away from him, the paramedics are going to be coming in with a stretcher."

"Of course." Sango moved to the side with Miroku by her side, watching as the paramedics hussled into the room bringing a stretcher with them. Sango watched as the two men picked up her brother and placed him on the stretcher, followed by a mask that covered his nose and mouth. The hurried out of the house and pushed it into the ambulance.

Sango and her parents went into the car, not knowing what to do Miroku said, "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow Sango, I really hope Kohaku gets better."

Before he could leave Sango grabbed his wrist, "no, please don't go, stay with me, I need you here with me Miroku!" Miroku stared at her for a little and then quickly got into the car beside her.

There fingers were tightly intertwined with each other the whole way there while Sango's head rested on Miroku's shoulder. Once they arrived they rushed into the hospital, they asked one of the nurses where they could find Kohaku.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see him at the moment, the doctors are doing their best to regulate his breathing and trying to find the source of what happened. Please, sit down and one of the nurses will tell you when you can see him. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thank you." Sango held on to Miroku's hand as she sat down, pulling him down with her. He picked her up from her chair and placed her on his lap then wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back so it was resting on his shoulder and placed her hands on top of his.

"He's going to get through this Sango, Kohaku's a strong boy, besides, he is your brother after all!"

"I guess so, thanks again for doing all this Miroku and I'm sorry I'm making you stay with me."

"Don't worry about it Sango, you know I'd do anything for you." He kissed her cheek and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

She placed one hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. When one of the doctors walked out of from the room Kohaku was in, Sango quickly got up and looked at the man in the white lab coat.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine Miss Isamashii. For now it would be best for only family members to visit. Tomorrow, non-family members can visit. I would like Kohaku to stay under our watch for at least 48 hours."

"Of course, I'll let my mother know later. Thank you Doctor." Sango started making her way to Kohaku's room when she turned to face Miroku. "Again, thank you for everything Miroku, you don't have to stay here anymore... I guess I'll see you tomorrow... actually, I might not be there tomorrow, don't tell Kagome, she'll just freak out... I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." She ran back over to Miroku and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then ran back and disappeared into the room.

Miroku held his cheek tenderly and thought to himself, _I think I might really like her. _He made himself more comfortable on the chair. With no plan of leaving anytime soon he leaned his head back and closed his eyes as a small smile made its way to his lips. _Sorry Inuyasha but you're going to have to wait.

* * *

_

He leaned further back in his chair and braced himself for the long night ahead of him.

A/N I know, it's not that long but hey, whatever!

I think I'm only going to update on weekends, it might be easier... Don't forget to review!


	11. Ch 10 Tears and Hidden Feelings

A/N Well, I realized that I completely forgot about shippo so I'll have to figure out where to put him... I'll probably put him in to this chapter...

* * *

Tears and Hidden Feelings

Inuyasha sat at his homeroom desk tapping his nail on the wood. _Where the hell is he?? He was supposed to ask Sango yesterday and tell me today!_

Kagome walked into homeroom and blushed immediately as when she met Inuyasha's gaze. She turned her head and quickened her pace as she went to her desk. Sighing she took out her books and kept her eyes off of the boy sitting a few desks away from her own. She could feel his golden orbs hitting the back of her head and scanning the rest of her body. She shifted uncomfortably and was relieved when the homeroom teacher came in.

"Everyone please take your seats while I take attendance."

Everyone quickly sat down in their seats while the teacher took attendance.

"Has anyone seen Sango or Miroku?" They all looked around the class room and shook their heads. "Alright, I guess I'll have to call their parents and see what's up. Okay class, homeroom is over please get to class and have a nice day."

_I didn't notice before... I wonder where Sango is... I hope nothing's wrong... I'll got to her house after school. _Kagome got up, grabbed her books and headed to class without so much as a glance towards Inuyasha's direction.

* * *

At Lunch

Kagome sat down at her usual lunch table, across from her, at the other end of the room was Kikyo sitting and laughing with none other than Naraku. She sighed and started picking at her food with her fork.

"Hey Babe, you okay? You seem a little down. What's bugging you if you don't mind me asking?"

_Oh great, just what I need! Well, this time I'm not going to snap at him. _" Oh, it's nothing really, I'm a little worried about Sango but that's about it... She never misses school, something must be up... Oh, and Kouga, I'm sorry about the other day, I was a little stressed and not really in the mood."

"Don't worry about it Kagome, besides it nice seeing you like that," he said with a grin on his face. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and started eating.

"Do you always have to eat like such a pig?"

"Well, being the star runner and all, it happens to build up an appetite. Why aren't you eating? I'm sure your friend is fine, she probably has a little cold or something."

"You don't understand, Sango doesn't miss school for 'a little cold'. Well, I'm going to her house after school to see what's up, you're welcomed to tag along if you'd like."

"Can we go on a date later?" Kouga was all of a sudden extremely excited which made Kagome giggle.

"We'll see, it depends on Sango."

"What do you mean? If she doesn't want to go then no? Because, the last time I checked that's not what a date it..."

"Would you stop it Kouga, I mean, if Sango isn't feeling well or anything, I'm going to stay with her."

"Well sorry for not understanding. But I really want to go out on another date Kagome, it's been like a week since our first date and I barely see you anymore, you're always hanging out with that mutt you call a friend."

For some reason, hearing Kouga talk about Inuyasha like that made her blood boil. Without thinking she turned around and slapped Kouga. "Don't you ever talk about Inuyasha that way do you hear me, I swear I will do more then slap you the next time you say something like that." Kagome was fuming by the end of her little threat.

Kouga on the other hand, had one hand placed on his throbbing cheek and the other clutched onto his fork. He had never been that scared in his life and he didn't understand why she reacted that way, it hadn't been the first time he said that about him before. "Kagome, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get you angry..." he said his voice shaking a little.

Hearing the hurt in his voice Kagome instantly felt guilty. "Kouga, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that... I just did... I'm really sorry" She was about to touch his cheek when he flinched. Her heart ached at what she did to him, he never meant to insult her and she knew that. She was confused as to why she did that as well.

Tears began clouding her vision, not knowing what to do she slowly started backing away and then broke out into an all out run.

Inuyasha who was sitting a few table away and slightly out of ear shot was speechless when he saw Kagome slap Kouga. She had never done that to anyone unless she was either really mad or just joking, her face told him that she was really mad. He could feel the negative vibes from where he was sitting and that made even him scared. He didn't know what caused her to go into that state and was glad that he probably wasn't the cause. Little did he know that he was part of it.

He strained his ears so he could hear what she was saying. It wasn't that hard considering she was practically yelling. His jaw nearly hit the ground when he heard her reason for slapping Kouga. He didn't know what to do. When he saw tears welling up in her eyes his first instinct was to run up to her and comfort her but then he remembered that she was crying because of him. He hadn't notice that he was standing so he sat back down, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _What the hell, what did Kouga say about me that was so bad she slapped him? She rarely ever lashes out like that... _

He opened his eyes to see her small body running out the door. He turned his head and saw Kouga still sitting there, hand on his face and all. His eyes were wide open in shock and it looked as if he were shaking.

Anger started building up in Inuyasha. Before he knew it he was making his way over to where Kouga sat. "What the hell did you say that made her get so mad? You must have been pretty stupid go that far."

Kouga looked up still shocked and speechless. "Tell me you idiot or do you want a bump on you head to add to the hand print on your face?"

"..."

"You're really pissing me off you know that?" Soon enough, Inuyasha raised his fist in the air and brought it down, colliding it with Kouga's head. Kouga was unconscious and people starting gathering around. Not wanting to get caught Inuyasha ran out of the cafeteria.

He ran into the janitors closest, confident that no one would find him there. He froze when he heard sniffling behind him. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome sitting on the floor, legs to her chest, arms wrapped around tightly and tears streaming down her face. At that moment Inuyasha felt like his heart was being twisted, he couldn't bare to see his best friend in so much distress. He dropped down onto his knees and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kagome's eyes shot open but soon she relaxed, closed her eyes and snuggled into Inuyasha's strong arms. She always did feel so safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shirt.

"Shhh, Kagome it's okay be strong. What's wrong?"

"I'm... just... so.... confused.." she said in between sobs.

"About what?" His heart was pounding, he needed to know.

"About you and us! I just don't know what to do or what to think anymore! What happened on Saturday changed my view on everything and I know if that was good or bad... I don't know if I like you as more than a best friend. And what about Kouga? I can't just leave him... but I hurt him so much when I slapped him... He's never going to forgive me...." She unwrapped her arms and tucked them in between their bodies fisting his shirt in her hands.

"Kagome, listen to me. I know how you're feeling. I don't know what to do either but I'm sure about my feelings. Don't think Kouga will never forgive you, he's crazy about you and will do anything to make you happy. If you don't want to be with him, I'm sure he'll understand. If he really does care about you, then all he should want is for you to be happy. I'm sure he wants to see that beautiful smile grace that pretty little face of yours, not those tears. He wants to hear that contagious laugh that makes his heart flutter. He wants you to talk to him and make him laugh when he's not in the mood. He wants you to be there with him and stick by his side. Please Kagome, stop crying."

Kagome was surprised when she heard Inuyasha's speech. He sounded very convincing as if he was speaking from the heart and about himself. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stay in the warmth of his arms.

He pulled himself slightly away from her and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Please Kagome, stop crying... for me."

Blushing she said, "Okay, but can we just stay like this for s few more minutes?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her tucking her head under his chin and slightly rocking her. He could feel her smiling and closing her eyes.

Her breath became more shallow as the minuted flew by and Inuyasha knew that she was sleeping. He carefully picked her up bridal style and opened the door. Inuyasha looked around the halls and made sure it was clear before he started walking to the infirmary. It was well after lunch so no one should have been out.

When he reached the infirmary, he called out but no one seemed to be there so he slowly placed her onto one of the beds. He grabbed a chair and sat by her side just staring at her.

Most of the time he spent staring at her he was actually staring at her lips, imagining what it would have felt like if they had actually kissed at his house.

All of a sudden, his body started moving by itself, his head got closer and closer to hers along with their lips. He could feel her warm breath on his flushed cheeks. He gulped when his lips were but a few centimeters away from hers. He was about to plant his lips on hers when he stopped and started feeling guilty about it. He would be stealing her first kiss. If it was her that was going to have his first kiss, he wanted it to be special for the both of them. He wanted it to be something that they both remembered. He wanted to make sure that they both felt the same way.

He moved his head slightly to the side and placed a light but tender kiss on her cheek. He sat back down again and held her small hand in his. Not sure what to do he sat there for the rest of the day, holding her hand, thinking and staring at her sleeping body.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly when he heard movement and saw Kouga sleeping on one of the beds, a big bump where Inuyasha punched. Inuyasha couldn't help but hold his mouth and laugh.

* * *

A/N I guess I didn't put Shippo in this one... Oh well, next one...

Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. I had fun writing it, I found it cute. Anyways, until the next chapter!

Don't forget to review!


	12. Ch 11 Taking You Home

A/N Sorry I didn't update last week! Anyways, it's here now so... Also, i might be a bit slow for now I have a lot of stuff going on but I'll try to update whenever I can!

* * *

Taking You Home

Kagome's eyes started fluttering open and she turned her gaze to see big golden orbs staring intently at her resting body. "Inuyasha? Where am I?"

_She doesn't remember?_ "You're at the infirmary, you uh... fainted at lunch right after you ran out of the cafeteria..." he lied.

Memories of what happened before came rushing back to her except for when she was with Inuyasha. She hid the tears that started rolling down her cheeks with her hands and her body shook every so slightly. Inuyasha was by her side in the blink of an eye, holding her in his strong arms while gently rubbing her back. "Where is he?" Inuyasha was a little shocked from the question she quietly asked.

"You mean Kouga," he asked a little hurt. _Damn him, what's so good about him anyways! The next time he's alone I swear I'm gonna beat the shit out of him! _Feeling her nod he sighed and slowly turned her around where Kouga lay sleeping, the bump still sticking out like a sore thumb.

Seeing him lying on the bed made her let out a little gasp. "What happened to him?"

Inuyasha looked away a little embarrassed and with a slight blush. "Well... after you ran out like that I kinda punch him out..."

Kagome felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She was touched that he would do something like that for her. _I hope he doesn't know what it was a... _Kagome's thoughts were cut short when Inuyasha asked her a question that made her mind go blank. "So what did he do that made you so mad anyways? I didn't mind punching him but it would be nice to know why I did it..."

She searched her mind frantically to find a good lie that she could use. She couldn't tell him that it was because of him... Then it struck her, _I shouldn't be talking to him, we almost kissed... things should still be awkward between us... right... can things really just go back to normal? Is it really that simple? _

He felt the mood change immediatly and changed the subject not wanting to upset her, "forget about it. Schools over, I'll walk you home okay?"

_Screw it who cares if we almost kissed, that was in the past... _"Yeah sure, thanks Inuyasha. What time is it anyways? And what about Kouga..."

_Damn it! She's always thinking about him! It's always Kouga, Kouga, Kouga! But I guess that's one of the things that pulls me towards her... She's loyal and has a big heart... _"He'll be okay; it's just a little bump... Anyways, we better get going it's already four. School ended around 45 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake me!"

"I don't know... You were sleeping..."

"But still, I made you wait for almost 4 hours! Well, let's not waste anymore time. We should get going, I talk to Kouga tomorrow."

With that they got their books and walked out of the school together.

Half way to their house Kagome saw something rummaging around in a garbage.

"What is that," Kagome asked peeking out from behind Inuyasha.

"What are you so scared about? It's probably just a dog or something." Inuyasha pulled her out from behind him and lightly pushed her to keep going.

They walked a few more feet when curiosity finally got the best of Kagome. It took Inuyasha a couple of minutes to realize that he was walking alone. He turned around to see Kagome running back the the garbage can, sighing he ran after her.

"Kagome c'mon just forget about it," he said reaching her. He stopped mid way when he saw the shocked expression on her face. "Kagome? What's wrong? What is it?"

He reached Kagome and turned his head to see what got her so shocked. Whatever he was expecting to see was not that. In front of him was a little boy, what he assumed to be around 8, rummaging through a dirty rusted garbage bin.

Kagome was the first to recover from the shock as she started moving towards the little boy. The sudden movement snapped Inuyasha out of his trans as well and he grabbed her arm to stop her from getting any closer.

Pulling her back to his side he bent down and whispered in her ear, "You should touch him or even get to close to him, he's been rolling around and you don't know where else he's been. He could have a disease or something. For now just stick to talking to him from afar or something."

Kagome understood Inuyasha's concern and took a small step forward still unnoticed by the little boy.

"Um, excuse me little boy?"

The little brown haired boy froze in his squatting position. His head lowered a little and turned to face the girl who was talking to him. Kagome's heart sunk when she saw the way he looked at her. It was as if he hadn't spoken to anyone in forever.

"Hey there, do you have a home?"

He was extremely cautious of the curious girl in front of him but for some reason he felt oddly safe with her. He slowly stared turning his entire body around and inched away from the dirty, fly infested garbage bin. Plopping down on his bum he slowly shook his head.

Kagome could now see how skinny the little green eyed boy was. She fought the urge to cover her mouth and cry for the little boy before her. The sight of his tattered clothes and dirt covered face was heart breaking.

"Where are your parents?" Kagome once again inched forward trying not to move to suddenly in order not to spook him.

The boy merely shook his head again still not sure what to do.

"Do you think you can tall me your name?"

"S-Shi-Ship-Shippo... M-My name i-is Shippo..." he said timidly.

"What a nice name. My name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you Shippo."

A small smile tugged the corner Shippo's lips. He found her voice to be somehow very soothing.

"Tell me Shippo, do you not have any parents?"

Shippo's eyes fell to the ground at the mention if his parents. He shook his head sadly remembering his parents.

"Keh, leave the brat alone he obviously doesn't want to talk."

"Inuyasha," she said icily giving him a cold glare and turning her attention back to the boy in front of her.

"So Shippo, how old are you?"

"Eight," he said almost whispering.

"Wow, you're so young, yet you can take care of yourself. Don't you get lonely though?"

He once again shook his head and looked at her, his eyes shifting nervously.

Suddenly an idea popped into Kagome's head, it was obvious because she smacked her fist into her palm triumphantly.

"I got it! Why don't you come home with me? I can give you proper meal, you can sleep in a good bed, I can take you to the doctors and then we can go to the police station and see what's up!"

"That's insane Kagome, you barely even know this kid and you want to take him home," he asked incredulously.

"Of course Inuyasha, I'm not just going to leave him out here all by himself." Kagome slowly walked towards Shippo .

When she was a good distance away not to make him uncomfortable she squatted down so she was at eye level with him. The boy in front of her was baffled by her willingness and kindness. It was true, she didn't know him at all and usually people never even took a second glance at him when they saw him, much less talked to him. The only thing they would do was talk about him but they never once did anything to help. Now a beautiful girl was squatting just a couple of feet away offering her home to him. He was dumbfounded, just sitting there with his hands inbetween his legs not knowing what to do or say.

"So what do you say?" That seemed to have effectively brought him out of his thoughts as he slowly nodded.

She held out one of her delicate hands for him to take. When he did she helped him up and thehy made their way towards Inuyasha who was quiet throughout the rest of the little scene before him.

"Hey Inuyash, do you think you can carry him to my house?"

"Keh, yeah right! As if I'd carry that dirty thing!" In an instant he felt a throbbing pain coming from his left arm. He turned to see a glaring Kagome. "What the hell Kagome, you can't just punch me because I don't want to carry some filthy kid." Kagome lifted her fist again threateningly. "Alright, alright!" He walked towards the boy who was inwardly smiling. Inuyasha unwillingly bent down so the kid could jump onto his back. "Boss wench..." He muttered under his breath.

When they reached Kagome's house they went inside and placed the little sleeping boy on the couch. "Mom, I'm home," she said quietly enough so that she wouldn't wake up Shippo but loud enough so that her mother could here.

Kagome's mother came out of the kitchen with her apron on. "Why are you home so late Kagome? Oh, hi Inuyasha. I hope Kagome hasn't caused too much trouble."

"A few things came up that I had to deal with but Inuyasha was nice enough to stay with me and walk me home. Also... I kind of have something to show you... More like someone..." Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrow rose questioningly as she followed her daughter into the living room.

She stood gaping at the sight before her. There on the couch was a little boy, sleeping peacefully. "Kagome who is he? Where did you find him and why is he in the house?"

"Mom, calm down. His name is Shippo, he doesn't have a home, parents or anyone to take care of him. I was thinking he could stay here... at least until he's healthy, maybe we can take him to the doctor and then to the police station..."

Her mother recovered from her initial shock and smiled at her daughter. "Alright, I suppose."

Kagome beamed at her mother and hugged her. "Thank you Mom, I know I'm doing the right thing," she turned to face Inuyasha, "Thanks for everything Inuyasha. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks Kagome, I gotta get home anyways. I'll see you tomorrow though," he said walking out the door.

Kagome turned back to the couch and watched for a while as the boys chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

* * *

A/N Once again sorry for the super long wait. I got a bit of writers block mid way and yeah!

Please review!


	13. Ch 12 Crushes and Plans

A/N I'm really sorry for not updating in like two months. I didn't really know what to do for this chapter and I still didn't when I started writing it but then it all just kinda came to me while I wrote it like all my other chapters did. Anyways, please enjoy!

Giving ideas always helps me write my chapters! The more idea's I have/get the faster the chapters will come!

* * *

Crushes and Plans

"Hey Mom, have you seen Shippo?"

"You mean that little boy you brought in yesterday?"

"Yeah, he's not on the couch…"

"Sorry dear, I haven't seen him."

"Hmm. Okay thanks mom! If you see him let me know." Kagome looked around the house once more but couldn't find the little eight year old. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

_I wonder where he went…_ she sighed to herself.

"Hey Kagome, how's the kid?"

"Oh, hey Inuyasha. I don't know where he went… And thanks for helping me yesterday."

"Keh. What ever, anyways, I called Miroku yesterday night. He said that he and Sango are going to be at school today."

"Oh my God! I totally forgot to call Sango! Did he say what was wrong?"

"Nope, I asked though. All he said was that he couldn't say. Why don't you ask Sango, she'll probably tell you."

"Yeah, I guess. So, you ready for the test today?" She held in a laugh when Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"W-What test," he spluttered.

"Haha I knew you'd forget. We have our Science test today, she told us a week ago! You really have to pay more attention."

_I love the sound of her laugh. It's like it makes everything better… But damn! Is there really a test today?_

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"You make it seem like I actually pay attention in class…"

"Well, It's not like I'm going to just flat out say 'you're going to fail' right?"

"Think again Kagome."

"I don't get it."

Inuyasha smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed, "never mind, just forget it."

"If you insist…" The walk was to school was fairly quiet, a little bit of small talk here and there.

Kagome carefully stole a glance in Inuyasha's direction out of the corner of her eye. _Why does he keep staring at me? Does he think I don't notice him looking at me? Well, either way, he really has to stop that… _"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Is there something on my face or something? You keeping staring at me and it bothers me so if there's a problem or whatever can you please tell me?" The sudden intrusion on the silence startled Inuyasha making him slightly jump.

"What're you talking about Kagome? I haven't been staring at you… Why would I want to do that? It's not like I don't see you enough…"

"And what is that supposed to mean? You don't want to see me anymore? Is that it? I bet it is! Well, if you have such a big problem with me then fine. I'll get out of your face!" Kagome quickened her pace, putting some distance between herself and the baffled white haired boy in back of her.

Inuyasha huffed at her sudden outburst and ran up to her. "Yo! Kagome, what's your deal? What's with the sudden tantrum? Are you okay?" After a few minutes Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Did you start your thing?"

"My thing," Kagome asked with a quirked brow, "what _thing_ are you talking about exactly?"

Inuyasha averted his eyes as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "You know… your '_thing_'…. _'your time of the month'_ type of _'thing'_…"

"You're such a child Inuyasha! Jeez would you grow up already?" _Damn, are my mood swings really that bad? _

"Keh, whatever. Anyways, what're you gonna do about the mangy wolf?" He immediately regretted brining 'him' up when Kagome's mood soured even more.

"I don't know okay! Things are just a little confusing right now! GET OFF MY CASE! God, I mean seriously, mind your own business okay!"

"Should I get the extinguisher," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? If you're gonna say something about me then say it to my face!"

Inuyasha raised his hands in surrender. "Woah there Kagome, calm down would ya?" _I feel sorry for Kouga today… make that this whole week…. He better not pull any crap or else he's gonna be in for it. It's a good thing Sango's back today. She can probably handle Kagome. The only other people I know that can keep Kagome from blowing her top are her Mom and…. Someone else who's name I will never speak…_

"Ugh. Whatever Inuyasha, just stay out of my way for today… Make that this week…"

"Sure thing little Miss Ray of Sunshine."

"Excuse me!"

"Nothing, nothing… Hey, we better hurry up, the school bell is gonna ring any minute now." Just as Inuyasha said that the bell rang signaling that school had started. _Phew, saved by the bell! _"Bye Kagome! See you later!"

"Yeah sure," Kagome grumbled back.

"What's gotten your panties in a twist?"

"Sango!" Kagome's mood brightened in a matter of seconds after hearing her friends' voice. "Where have you been? Why'd you miss school? Is everything okay? "

"Everything's fine Kagome, stop worrying so much. There was just a little problem at home that's all."

"Was it your parents? If you want, you're welcome to stay at my place for a while."

"I can't, thanks though, maybe next time. And it's only partially my parents."

"Is Kohaku okay? Did something happen to him?"

"He's fine, the doctor said he was just a little overly stressed, it's not big deal, he's fine now so stop worrying so much!"

"The doctor? Oh Sango, were you at the hospital yesterday? I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you!"

"Don't worry about it Kagome, you're always there for me. Besides, I heard you had your own little ordeal yesterday. Tell me all about it, starting from lunch!"

"Alright, alright. Well, at lunch, Kouga said some stuff that got me kinda mad and I kinda slapped him and yelled at him…"

"Wait… you _kinda_ slapped him and yelled at him? What did he do to deserve that? You never get mad…"

"Yeah, until yesterday… He said some stuff about…"

"About…." Sango urged.

Kagome hesitated a bit before finally telling her closest female friend, "Inuyasha…"

"You mean to tell me that you did all that for Inuyasha? What did he say about Inuyasha that got you so mad?"

"Honestly, nothing out of the ordinary… It just really pissed me off for some reason when Kouga called Inuyasha that."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He called Inuyasha a mutt. See, it's nothing he hasn't called Inuyasha before so why did I get so mad this time?"

"Wow, you're right. I can't believe you slapped him though…."

"Not helping Sango," she groaned.

"Sorry, sorry. Go on, I'm listening."

"After I slapped him I snapped at him. You should have seen him though, I felt so bad. I don't know how I'm ever going to speak to him again. He actually flinched when I tried to touch him!"

"huh… That is pretty bad…"

"Thanks Sango! That really helps!"

"What do you want me to say?

"I don't know. Something helpful would be nice!"

"Well, what happened next?

"I got so over whelmed with everything that happened I started crying and before I knew it I was running out of the cafeteria."

"And then what happened? Where'd you run to?"

"Next thing I knew, I was in the janitors closet…"

"You ran into the janitors closet?"

"At the time, it seemed like a good place to hide…"

"Aside from you bawling in a dirty janitors closet, what happened?"

"Inuyasha came bursting in, I don't think he knew I was in there."

"Why was he in the janitors closet too? Was he bawling," Sango joked.

"It's not funny Sango!"

"Sure it's not. So why was he in there? What happened?"

"See, that's the thing. I don't know what happened… it all comes to a blank after that… I guess my mind just wasn't there when he came in…"

"Do you remember anything that happened? That could have been a life changing moment for the two of you! He could have poured his heart out to you! Can you imagine how he feels since you don't remember a thing that happened?"

"The only thing I remember is him hugging me. When I woke up, I was in the nurses' office. Oh, and to answer your other question, Inuyasha punched Kouga. That's why he was in the janitors' closet."

"Inuyasha punched Kouga! Why? And isn't Inuyasha suspended?"

"He said he punched Kouga after seeing me run out… As for Inuyasha being suspended, his dad called the school and smoothed things over."

"That's so sweet Kagome!"

"That still doesn't help things with me and Kouga."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Kagome, don't worry about it. I've seen the way Kouga looks at you."

"You think so?" As if on cue Kouga walked into the room.

"Speaking of the devil! Now's your chance to smooth things over."

"I hope you're right Sango."

"You know I am," she said as she watched Kagome get up and make her way towards Kouga.

"Hi Kouga," Kagome chirped trying to sound s cheerful as ever.

"Oh, hey Kagome… What's up?"

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

"Kouga, I'm so sorry about the other day, I had no right to lash out at you like that much less slap you."

"Don't worry about it Kagome, I shouldn't have spoken badly about your friends. How about we go out after school."

"Um, sure I guess."

"Alright then, it's a date." Kouga kissed her gently on the top of her head and took his seat near the back of the room.

Kagome made her way back to a beaming Sango. "What's with that face?"

"I told you everything would be okay!"

"I guess you did… Thanks Sango. There's still one problem though."

"What's that?"

"Inuyasha."

"I forgot about him…"

"What am I going to do?"

"What else can you do? You're with Kouga right now. You can't just ditch him, although I do think you and Inuyasha would make _the_ best couple ever."

"Who and who would make the best couple ever? Me and Sesshomaru," Rin asked.

"Where did you come from," Sango countered.

"What do you mean? I'm in your class Sango."

"Well, whatever. I was talking about Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Oh my God! I so agree, but I think me and Sesshomaru would make the ultimate couple."

"What do you see in that guy? Aside from the fact that he's perfect in almost every single when and possibly the most gorgeous guy in school. He can totally be model when he's older."

"Not going to happen you guys, Sesshomaru's going to be taking over Mr. Taisho's company when he graduates from college," Kagome interjected.

"Since when do you know so much about Sesshomaru? Hey do you think you could put in a word or two about me?"

"Rin, why are you so interested in Sesshomaru"

"Have you _seen_ him? He's like a freaking GOD"

"He's so emotionless!"

"He's just good at hiding them."

"He's arrogant."

"He knows that he has things going for him."

"What'cha guys talking about?"

"Oh… Hi Hojo…" Kagome said giving her best fake smile.

"Hey Kagome. What're you doing after school today? I though that maybe you and I could go somewhere together."

"Lay off man!" Kouga quickly sat beside Kagome and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I could say the same to you Mr. Bakayaka."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me Mr. Bakayaka."

"You did not just call me that!" Kouga stood up, ready to knock some sense into the little teachers pet in front of him when Kagome stood in between them.

"Would you two knock it off? I'm sorry Hojo but I'm going out on a date with Kouga after school. And please stop trying to ask me out. You know I'm going out with Kouga so please just stop okay. No more presents either."

"But Kag…"

"You heard the woman! Back off if you know what's good for you!"

"Whatever man, Kagome just know this. I'm not going to stop trying." Hojo stormed out of the classroom, everyone around him forgotten as he fumed.

"You okay Kagome," Kouga asked, brushing aside her bangs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? I'm really sorry about putting you through all of this."

"Don't worry about it you're worth it."

"Hey, where's Ms. A," a student asked.

"You're right. Where is she? She's never late for class and it's already been 20 minutes into first period," Sango stated.

"I'll go talk to Principal Kaede," Rin offered.

"Wait, is it really such bad thing," Kouga questioned.

"Well, sure it is. We could all get into a lot of trouble if no one tells the principal."

"Then it's decided. I'm going to go get her." Rin ran out of the room leaving everyone to wonder where their teacher was.

"Hi Kouga," a shy red headed girl with pigtails said breaking the silence.

"Hey Ayame, everything okay at home?"

"Who's she Kagome," Sango whispered.

"That's Ayame Danko, Kouga's childhood friend. She's totally into Kouga but he doesn't seem to notice, or if he does then he just doesn't feel the same way. She's really nice once you get to know her."

"To bad for her, Kouga's only got eyes for you!"

"That's not funny Sango, I really feel bad for her."

"Maybe we can do something about it then. Why don't we try getting them two together and Rin and Sesshomaru together?"

"Are you serious? First of all, why would I try getting my boyfriend together with some other girl? Second of all, Rin has a better chance of getting together with a dead guy then getting together with Sesshomaru. He doesn't look at _anyone_ with even a pinch of interest."

"You don't even like Kouga that much and wouldn't it be nice if Ayame got her happily ever after?"

"Yeah but what if she gets rejected by Kouga? Then she'll have her happily never after!"

"It's still worth a try. Same goes for Rin and Sesshomaru."

"I guess…. But how are we going to get Kouga and Ayame together? I have a date with Kouga after school."

"Yeah, but during that time you can talk about how great Ayame is."

"There's only one problem with your _genius_ plan. I don't know all that much about Ayame."

"Then we'll just have to get closer to her now won't we?"

"If you say so."

"I do say so. On your date today just try talking about Ayame, try to get some stuff out of Kouga. For Rin, maybe we can bring her to Inuyasha's house and give her some alone time with Sesshomaru."

"Not a bad plan actually."

"You had doubt?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny Sango."

"Principal Kaede said that we could have a free period! She was impressed that we told her so she said we could do whatever we wanted," Rin announced to the class as she came running back into the room ten times more excited then she was when she left.

"Nice going Rin!"

"Yeah, good job Rin! It's a good thing we didn't listen to Kouga." The rest of the class laughed at the last comment made by Kagome.

"Hey! You couldn't have just stuck with, 'good job Rin'?"

"It just wouldn't have been the same," teased Kagome.

"Sure Kagome." Kouga went off to another part of the classroom with a few of his friends.

"I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now," Kagome sighed.

"He's probably thinking about you," Sango giggled.

"Maybe…"

"Hey Kagome, you're going to have to talk to Sesshomaru about Rin, I hope you know that," Sango said changing the subject.

"What! Why me?"

"Because, you're the only one who doesn't melt when he looks at you."

"That's not true! You don't either! Do you?"

"Haven't seen the guy all that much and he's never looked at me. But he does seem to like you enough to talk to you."

"Well hopefully, I've known him for as long as I've known Inuyasha. He hasn't changed all that much."

"Then you're okay with it right?"

"Not really but I guess I'll do it. It'll distract me from Inuyasha and everyone else so that's an upside to it."

"Exactly why I'm making it your job!"

"Wait, what are you doing in all of this? It seems to me that I'm doing all the dirty work."

"I'm going to befriend our little red head over there."

"You mean we are. I'm not letting you go alone. She'll be scarred by the end of the day if I leave you two alone together."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not! Maybe we should recruit another person though."

"Like who?"

"HEY RIN! COME OVER HERE FOR A SEC," Sango shouted from across the room.

"What's up?"

"What do you think of helping me and Kagome get Ayame and Kouga together?"

"Isn't Kouga going out with Kagome?"

"That's what I said, but after Sango's logic I see how this could benefit me."

"Care to explain?

"Well, I don't really feel it with Kouga and I don't want to just dump him so if I can get him to notice Ayame then maybe it won't be so bad."

"Oh, I get it. All right then, if you're okay with it then I'm in. Where do we start?"

"Well, we start by getting all the information that we can about them." Sango looked at the both of them waiting for one of them to start. "Well, are we just going to sit here or are one of you going to start dishing the dirt?"

"Well, I heard that her parents past away so she's been living with her Grandpa but her he's not doing so well."

"Oh that's terrible!"

"Yeah I heard something like that too. Kouga and his family offered to take her in but she didn't want to be a burden so she declined their offer."

"I feel bad for her now."

"Yeah well don't say that to her face. She hates being pitied, she's a strong girl but I think that's all an act."

"You can see it in her eyes." All three girls turned in the same direction and stared at the girl in front of them.

"It's gotta be tough. You think she's at least a little happy?"

"I'm sure she is. And she always brightens up around Kouga, I can't imagine what she'd be like if they got together."

* * *

With Inuyasha and Miroku

"You didn't ask her!"

"Inuyasha, you don't understand what she was dealing with, it wasn't the right time!"

"You said you would talk to her about it! I was counting on you man!"

"Inuyasha just chill okay, I'll ask her today. Aren't you supposed to be suspended?"

"Thanks to Kagome, my dad called the school and talked it over."

"And that is why I love Kagome."

"What was that?"

"You know what I meant Inuyasha, calm down would you. I have Sango, I don't need Kagome."

"What's that supposed to mean? Kagome not good enough for you?"

"It's not like that! What's your deal? Why are you being so protective of her all of a sudden?"

"She's my best friend man. I don't want anyone talking badly about her. When I see her crying I feel like it's all my fault 'cause I wasn't there when she needed me you know?"

"Not really but okay, keep going."

"I feel like my chest is being squeezed when I see her sad, I always scold myself, telling myself that I should have been there, if I had she wouldn't be like this. I don't want to see her get hurt. Not when I can protect her."

"That's the thing man, you can't always be there to protect her. Sometimes, you have to let her fight her own battles, you just have to stand on the side lines and give her the support she needs."

"Woah, what happened to you over the weekend?"

"What do you mean?"

"You went all non-pervert on me right there."

"A lot of things happened and I guess it made me realize that there's a time for everything."

"Well, whatever happened that made you realize that, must have been pretty big for it to have that big of an effect on you."

"It was."

"So how are things with you and Sango?"

"I think they're going really well. I'm scared that she'll wake up one day and realize that she's dating _me_ though."

"What do you mean?"

"She's too good for me, and I'm scared that she'll realize that."

"Would you shut up? You and Sango are perfect for each other, you loosen her up but she keeps you in line."

"You think so?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"It's the least I can do."

"I'll talk to Sango as soon as I can. For now just try and support whatever she does. Find out if she's worried about anything and if she is, help her through them."

"I think I'll do just that. Thanks."

"It's not a problem."

"Don't do anything to mess up what you've got going. Kagome will murder you if anything happens to Sango. Especially this week."

"Why? What happened?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself? Say something to her that'll normally get her a little mad."

"Only a little? Won't Sango getting hurt make her really mad?"

"Exactly."

"Okay…."

"Hey, do you think you can help me with Science? I have a test that I totally forgot about after Lunch."

"Sure, what's it on?"

"Human Biology."

"Just my thing."

"You're such a perv."

"What can I say?"

"Nothing. It'll do us all a favor."

"Hey!" Inuyasha snickered and turned his focus back to the teacher.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What do ya want now?"

"Tell me, what happened yesterday? I heard something happened at lunch that involves Kagome slapping Kouga, her running off crying and you punching Kouga soon afterward and then running off too."

"That's about the gist of it. I don't see why I have to tell you what you already know."

"Oh, come on! Seriously dude, tell me what happened!"

"Nothing that you don't already know."

"Fine."

"You wanna help me do something?"

"That depends. Will it involve women?"

"No you lech."

"Then no."

"But it does involve a prank."

"Who, why and when?"

"Sesshomaru, because he deserves a little pay back and whenever we think of something."

"I don't know… Your brother is known for being really strong and not taking crap from anyone…"

"You're such a wuss!"

"Why because I actually have a functioning brain?"

"Shut up! Are you in or not?"

"Fine, what's the plan?"

* * *

At Lunch

"Okay Miroku, now's your chance. Go piss off Kagome."

"Why would I want to do that again?"

"To get a little taste of what would happen if you hurt Sango."

"But you said this week. What if I hurt her outside of this week, NOT that I'm planning on it anytime soon."

"Just do it. There's your chance," He said pointed over toward Kagome who was walking past the cafeteria doors.

"How mad can Kagome get?" He quietly made his way out of the cafeteria and followed Kagome.

_I hate this time of the month… And it's always so hard trying to find an empty washroom. Whatever, let's just get this over with. _She sighed, shifting her bag on her shoulder. She was about to head into the ladies room when Miroku ran up behind her and grabbed her bag.

Kagome turned around wide-eyed and saw Miroku running for his dear life up the stairs.

Red.

All she saw was Red.

She sprinted after Miroku, bounded up the stairs and chased him with all she had. She saw him make a sharp turn into the cafeteria and smirked when she new he was trapped.

"Miroku what the hell are you doing with Kagome's bag?

"Exactly what you told me to do. I'm getting her mad."

"I said a little. I hope you realize what you just did…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miroku unzipped Kagome's bag and began rummaging through it. His hand touched some something cool and wrapped in plastic. He took it out right when Kagome burst into the room.

"MIROKU!"

"And the gates to hell have opened," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

All eyes were now on the couple. Miroku was completely red and Kagome was fuming obviously unaware of what made Miroku blush like he was.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BAG OR SO HELP ME I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT AND FEED IT TO BUYO!" Kagome went a ghostly white when Miroku slowly turned around with her bag in his left hand and a little yellow plastic tampon in his right."

_No…_ was the one word Kagome kept repeating in her mind. _This can't be happening…. No now. Not today… _

Inuyasha saw the look on Kagome's face and instantly felt the pain in his heart. "Kagome?"

The minute she heard her name everything became a reality and her tears sprang to life. Every minute that passed felt like an Eternity and she felt like her world was crashing down.

Her hands were now fisted at the bottom of her shirt. Before anyone new what was really going on she turned around and ran.

Miroku was still standing in the same spot, tampon in hand.

"You went a too far Miroku." Inuyasha was completely serious and whispering now. The pain in his chest was growing with each passing moment with the knowledge that Kagome was breaking down right now and it was partially his fault. "Did you see the look on her face? Did you see the look in her eyes!" With each word his voice rose higher and higher. "DID YOU SEE HOW FUCKING UPSET SHE WAS? DID YOU SEE HOW BROKEN SHE WAS? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU EMBARRESS HER LIKE THAT? HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE WHEN YOU KNOW YOUR FRIEND IS CRYING HER EYES OUT RIGHT ABOUT NOW?" Inuyasha was now yelling in Miroku's face, they were practically nose-to-nose with Miroku just standing there dumbstruck. It took him all his power to hold on to his instincts that told him to hurt the source of her pain. What pissed him off even more was the fact that he hadn't said a word since.

Silence.

That's when he snapped. Inuyasha raised his fist and brought it down with everything he had. It hit Miroku square in the jaw and sent him flying at one of the tables. The other students that were previously eating at that table scurried around to get out of the way.

Miroku lay on the floor unconscious. Inuyasha was furious and quickly stormed out before he did any more damage that he was sure would have happened. _Where the hell did that woman go? I've searched the whole school. DAMN IT! _Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair and punched the locker beside him leaving a nice present for whoever's locker that was.

That's when an idea hit him. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in Kagome's house number.

"Hey Ms. H. Did Kagome run home? ... Mhmm…. Okay thanks. I hope you wouldn't mind if I came over… I was thinking now…. I know I still have school but I really need to see Kagome… I'll tell you what happened later but I think it might be better if Kagome were to tell you herself… Okay, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

* * *

Kagome's House

Ms. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door. "Kagome? Honey? Can I come in?"

"GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW! I FEEL LIKE DYING!" She was lying on her bed crying

"Now don't say that Kagome. I'm sure that whatever happened wasn't that bad. Oh, Inuyasha called. He's on his way. He seemed very concerned."

"I don't want to see him right now. Tell him to go back to school."

"I told him that he should stay in school but he just wouldn't have it. I forgot to mention. Your little friend came back in the house a little while after you left."

"Shippo?"

"Yes. He's in the den whenever you're ready to come out."

"Thanks Mom." She nodded in front of the door of her daughters' room and walked back down the stairs.

Minutes later she was walking into the den with a tray of warm chocolate chip cookies. "Shippo would you like some cookies? They're fresh out of the oven."

Shippo looked up from his puzzle and started sniffing the air. When he looked but at the woman in front of him, a small smile appeared on his face before he nodded shyly.

"Alright, well help yourself. Would you like some milk as well dear," she asked setting the tray of cookies on the coffee table.

"Y-yes please."

"Just give me a moment." She stood back up and was making her way towards the Kitchen when the doorbell rang. _Must be Inuyasha _she mused when the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" She opened the door and smiled warmly at Inuyasha. She could tell that he was very concerned about Kagome and that warmed her heart great deal. _It's only a matter of time._

"Can I come in? I really need to see Kagome. How is she?"

"She's in her room and says that she doesn't wish to see you but I'm sure you can change her mind."

"I hope so."

"Inuyasha, would you like a cookie?"

"No thanks, maybe later," he called back already half way up the stairs. _He's more worried then I thought._

"Kagome? It's me, Inuyasha. Can I come in?" He waited for an answer but didn't hear one so he asked again, "Kagome, I know you're in there so can I come in or not?" Still he didn't get an answer, "Fine if you're not going to answer then I'm coming in anyways."

He slowly opened the door and peaked inside. He looked around her dark room until he saw the little lump on her bed. Quietly, he tiptoed inside her room until he stood by her bedside looking down on her.

Kagome slept curled up on her side. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes were all puffy from her crying.

"Look at what you did to yourself Kagome. You're a mess," he whispered to her sleeping form.

Not thinking he leaned down ever so slowly and placed a light kiss on her temple.

"Inuyasha," she asked groggily

"So you're awake,"

"What're you doing here? I told my mom I didn't wanna see anyone."

"Keh, like you're going to stop me."

"Inuyasha…."

"Don't start Kagome. You're tired just get some rest," he said cutting her off before she could chastise him.

"How can you expect me to get any sleep with you hovering over me like that?"

"Whatever. I'll be back to make sure you're sleeping."

He headed toward the door and was about to leave when Kagome called his name.

"What is it now Kagome?"

"I just wanted to say thank you." Her eyelids grew heavy and within moments she was fast asleep. Inuyasha walked back into the room and brought up and chair next to her bed. He looked around once more and finally sat down. You gazed down at her peaceful face and couldn't help the soft smile that crept its way to his lips. He gently pushed a stray hair away from her delicate face and let his fingers linger for a few seconds longer then needed.

He couldn't help the urge to touch her again and feel her soft skin under the tips of his fingers. He cautiously brought his hand back up to her face and lightly places his palm against her cheek with the tips of his fingers in her hair. She seemed to enjoy it she unknowingly leaned into his touch.

He spent a few more hours just watching her sleep before he had to go to the bathroom. School was over by now and he had started feeling guilty about what he did to Miroku.

However, all thoughts seemed to wash away in a matter of seconds when that one single person walked out of her room. She looked up at him with cold eyes but remained standing in front of her door as the eyed each other.

"K-Kikyo…"

* * *

A/N I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait! I hope it was worth it….

Well, sorry for the mistakes and what not. I realized that I forgot Inuyasha was suspened so I had to add that in there…

Giving Idea's or suggestions always makes the updating go faster so do reviews!

Thanks for reading and staying with me!


End file.
